Love Thy Host
by xXBlueSariaXx
Summary: Chris hired an intern who is also his best friend. One day, they got a crush on each other. How can they confess their feelings to each other? Will Chef and the contestants found out? Can their love survive being on a reality show?
1. An Old Friend

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama series but I do own James McLeon.

**Summary: **Chris hired an intern who is also his best friend. One day, they got a crush on each other. How can they confess their feelings for each other? Will Chef and the contestants found out? Can their love survive being on a reality show?

**Pairings: **Chris/OC, there will be other couples.

**Warnings: **Yaoi(boyxboy), swearing, sad moments, sometimes pervert moments, possible OOCness, conflicts, drama, randomness. If you don't like it, DON'T read it!

Hi everybody.

This is my first story, so don't be mean.

Yes, I love Total Drama Island.

My favorite-characters is Ezekiel, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Harold, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, LeShawna, Duncan, Gwen, Owen and Sierra(yes, I love her already), I'm okay with Noah, Katie, Sadie, Trent, Geoff, Heather, Alejandro and Chris, my least is Chef Hatchet, Eva, Justin and Courtney(if I told you the reason, it can takes really long time).

This story is about the host Chris McLean. Did you notice when most people write about Chris, it has something to do with a reality show? Well, this story does take place on the first season but it's more about Chris and my OC James. For some reason, I pair James with Chris.

I don't know why, maybe I was inspired by Irish Whirlwind with pairing Chris with a male OC without knowing it?

The world may never know...

* * *

It was such a good day. A day you'd like to enjoy the whole day. Unfortunately, for the twenty-two teenagers, the day would be anything but a nice day. You see, they have all joined a reality-show called Total Drama Island. They'll had to deal with challenges, each other and of course, their sadistic host and his side-kick, a grumpy chef.

What is a sadist, you may ask? A sadist is a person who loves when people are in pain and suffers. I know, their host is sure a twisted man…

Right now, the two men are at the dock. After all the contestants were introduced and when the host are about to take a group picture of them, the dock broke down.

Either because of the weights of the contestants or because it was some trick the host were planning.

The host are waiting impatiently at his friend should be done fixing the dock. "Come on, Chef! Hurry up, finish the dock. I cannot wait all day." he complained. Chef Hatchet turns his head and looks irritated at him. "Be patient! It takes long time to fix the dock." he informed the host.

"I don't care! The new intern can come in any minute, so you better be done with the dock when he arrives and of course, the contestants should use them when one of them got voted off." the host said annoyed.

He have black hair, his hair are almost reaching his shoulders, dark eyes, stubble, he wears a big blue shirt who covers his hips, white shirt, a necklace, long gray pants and sneakers.

His name is Chris McLean.

This story will be about him and how he finds his true love, despite the fact of the person is a guy.

A breeze gently blows his hair. Chris are looking at the sky, waiting at the intern should arrive. He were thinking several things, his thoughts got interrupted when he heard Chef's voice. "What was the intern's name?" he asked. Chris, who got back to reality, paid attention to him. "Um, I can't really remember it." he replied.

Later, the intern have finally arrived. Unfortunately, the dock aren't finish yet, so the intern has to wait on the boat.

He have blonde hair, his hair have same length as Chris', dark eyes, stubble, he wears a red jacket, white T-shirt, black wristbands on both wrists, a belt, long dark green pants and sneakers.

"Aren't you done with the dock yet?" Chris asked, crossing his arms. He haven't seen the intern yet. "Like I said earlier: it takes long time to fix the dock." Chef said.

"Um, hello there, guys." they both heard the intern said to them, they both looked up. There they could see the intern "Am I interrupting something?" he asked. "No, not at all." the host replied, faked a smile since he still are annoyed with the whole dock-thing. "You must be the new intern, am I right?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Sorry about the dock, it broke down when the contestants has arrived and as you can see, Chef haven't finished it yet. I'm afraid you had to wait for a while."

"That's okay, I think I can get down on my own way."

Chris and Chef looks confused at each other. "What do you mean by…" before Chef could get the chance to ask, they already got the answer when the intern jumps into the lake.

"Like this." the intern said, after he got up the surface of the water.

"Chef, you better help him up." Chris said to Chef. Chef grabbed the intern's jacket and pulled him up at the half-finish dock.

After getting the intern up at the dock, Chris smiled at him. "You sure are a daredevil, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I had to admit that but you should know that. After all, you've been know me for a long time, Christopher." the intern said, smirking at him. The host looks puzzled at him. "How did you know my full name and what do you mean by I've been know you for a long time?" he asked.

The intern chuckled. "It's me, James."

"James, is that really you?" Chris asked, looking slightly surprised. James nodded in response. "James!" Chris exclaimed with a big smile and hugged him. James smiles and hugs him back. Chef looks confused and curious at them. "Do you guys know each other?" he asked them, the hug broke and Chris looks at him.

"Chef, this is James McLeon. We've been known each other since we were kids." Chris replied.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a childhood-friend?"

"You never asked." Chris replied, then he quickly pays attention to James. "This is Chef Hatchet, I've meet him few years ago."

"What is your first name?" James asked, he wants to know what Chef's first name is. "I don't tell it to strangers." Chef replied coldly. The smile faded and the intern decide to talk with his friend again. "Where is the contestants?" he asked "They're in the camp, you could meet them later." the host replied.

Chris turns his head to Chef. "When you're done with the dock, you could carry his stuffs to the productions camp."

Chef rolls his eyes in response. "Maybe you should change your clothes when we get on the productions camp, you did jumped in the lake." Chris informed. "Yeah, you're right." James agreed, looking at himself and his wet clothes. They are both walking to the productions camp.

"Man, I had to admit James became a handsome grown-up man." Chris thought, he couldn't help but thinking his childhood-friend is handsome.

Suddenly he realized of what he just thought, blushed and looks ashamed on the ground. James noticed the blush and looking confused at him. "Something wrong?" he asked. Chris blush even more, pays attention at him. He smiled sheepishly "Um…no, I'm fine." he replied awkwardly.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"No reason."

James shrugged, he decide not to think more about it.

The two old friends are glad to see each other again, after many years but what would happen when they're both starting feel more romantic towards each other and not just on a friendly way?

Only time will tell…

* * *

What is gonna happened on next chapter? Only I can tell...if I don't get killed by Chris-fangirls...

About James' last name. When I had an account on DeviantART(before I got banned for sexual roleplay), im2dexter(who is TDI-TrueDarkChris-07) suggested the last name for James and I used it.


	2. Gwen and Lindsay

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama series but I do own James.

Here's chapter two, sorry for the long wait but I had no idea of what I should write until now. This chapter was supposed to be about James' interactions with all the contestants but I had only ideas for his interactions with Gwen and Lindsay but I promise he'll meet the rest in the next chapter.

* * *

Later, after arriving at the productions camp, James opened the door and entered his trailer. It's there where he is going to sleep for the rest of the show. He had to borrow Chris' clothes until his own are getting dried. The only clothes, he didn't borrowed of Chris, is the white shirt.

James decide to check out Camp Wawanakwa. It seems like a peaceful and amazing place to be, the contestants might would've think the same thing if it wasn't because of the show they're all in. Finally Chef are done with the dock, he was holding James' suitcases. "Here's your stuffs." he said disgruntled and gave the suitcases to James.

The intern wonder why the chef are always so grumpy but he shrugged and went to the trailer. He places his stuffs on the bed, he are thinking of packing the things out later after exploring Camp Wawanakwa.

* * *

"I suppose this must be here where the contestants sleeps." the intern thought when he arrived at the camp where the contestants sleeps.

The first contestant who caught his eyes is a goth girl. She looks pretty interesting, at least in James' opinions.

She have short black hair with teal streaks, dark eyes, pale skin, teal lipstick, she wears a black choker, black corset with blue and green sleeves, miniskirt, leggings and black boots.

She were drawing something her sketchbook. James approached her. The goth girl has finally noticed him. She raised an eyebrow, looking confused at him "What are you smiling at?" she asked, slightly confused. "No reason." James replied. "Okay." the goth girl said careless, continued drawing in her sketchbook. "Something wrong?" James asked.

"No, I'm just not used to strangers."

"Oh, okay. By the way, my name is James."

The goth girl gives him a small smile. "Nice to meet ya. My name is Gwen."

Gwen noticed something at James, she looks up and down at him. It caused James to be confused.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, full of confusion and curiosity. He wants to know of why she just looks at him like that. "Why is it that you're wearing the same clothes as Chris? Are you related to him?" Gwen asked, finally giving the answer for James' question. Well, in a way.

"Oh, that." James said when he remembers he was wearing Chris' clothes. "You see, I had jumped into the lake when I had arrived and the dock wasn't finished yet." Gwen smirked. "You're such a daredevil." she said "I know and so does Chris. After all, we've been each other for a long time." James said.

It truly caught Gwen's attention.

"You know Chris?"

"Yeah, we've been known each other since we were kids."

James noticed Gwen are drawing something in her sketchbook. "What are you drawing, by the way?" he asked. "The camp." Gwen replied.

They were seemingly about to have a friendly moment between them but before they could get the chance, they both hear a female voice.

"Oh, hi Grace, hi Kim." a blonde girl said, smiled sweetly at both of them. She have blonde hair, blue eyes, she wears a blue bandana, brown shirt together with a red shirt, orange skirt and cowboy-boots.

Gwen gets slightly annoyed at her. "Lindsay, my name is Gwen, not Grace." she corrected her when she said their names wrong. "Oops, sorry." Lindsay apologized, still smiling. "And I think you meant Chris, right?" James guessed, Lindsay nods in response. Suddenly she notices the hair color of James.

"Have you been dyed your hair, Chris?" Lindsay asked, looking curious at him. "No, I didn't and actually my name is James." James replied. "Oops, sorry Jerry." Lindsay apologized, still saying James' name wrong. "That's okay." James assured, gives her a small smile.

"I had to go now. Bye guys." the dumb blonde said, leaving the cabin. After she left, the goth girl looks at the intern "I had to admit you do look bit like Chris." she admitted. "I know. Well, I had to go now. It was nice talking with you." the intern said, the goth girl smiles back and agreed.

"Oh and good luck with the competition."

"Thanks."

* * *

Okay, I know this isn't so great. Sorry about that.

If Gwen and Lindsay seems to be OOC in this chapter, I'm sorry. I've tried my best to keep them in characters as best I could.


	3. Killer Bass and Pink Underwear

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama series but I do own James.

Sorry for the long wait for the third chapter but I had writerblock and I was sick(I'm still sick) but finally, here's the third chapter. There is a little pervert moment. You might wonder about the name of this chapter but there is a reason for it...

Just read the chapter and you'll get the answer.

* * *

It have been a while since James meet Gwen and Lindsay. He wants to explore the rest of Camp Wawanakwa, so he went out for a walk. Few minutes later, he arrived at a beach. He could see a group of teenagers who are having troubles moving the heavy boxes.

It was a team called the Killer Bass. They lost the first challenge to the other team called the Screaming Gophers.

The intern walked to them. "What is in the boxes?" he asked, waiting getting the answer. A brown-haired guy, who wears a red track suit, named Tyler, stopped pushing one of the boxes and turns to the intern.

"Tools and some things we should use for the second challenge." Tyler explained. "What are the challenges?" James asked, didn't have any ideas of the challenges. "Don't you remember, Chris?" a blonde guy, named Geoff, asked. "You said we should jumped off a cliff and built a hot tub."

Again, just like Lindsay did, James got confused for Chris.

"I think he's just pretending he's someone else and had dyed his hair." a black-haired guy, with several piercing and a green Mohawk, said. "No, I don't. And my hair color is natural. I don't even know who you are, young man." James defending himself, the delinquent narrowing his teal eyes at him.

"Okay, let's play this game for a minute. My name is Duncan and I'm in a team called the Killer Bass." Duncan said, believes that James is Chris who had changed his looks.

"If you say you're a natural blonde, did you just had dyed your hair black?" a blonde girl, named Bridgette, asked "No, I don't!" James shouted, slightly irritated. Duncan lifts both his hands in the air. "Easy now, grandpa. Look out for your blood pressure." he said careless. James rolls his eyes "That's unbelievable with that guy." he thought.

Suddenly they all hear a male voice. "I see you all have meet my friend." the voice sounded familiar. They all turned to see the voice belong to Chris who are driving on a ATV.

Duncan widened his eyes when he saw the host. First he looks at Chris, then he looks at James.

He did it four times.

"Who are you?" Duncan screamed in panic when he realized James isn't Chris after all. "That's what I tried to say. My name is James." James replied. "Did you guys thought James is me?" Chris asked them. All the teenagers nodded. "You had to admit that he do look like you." Tyler said.

"You may got a good point, Tyler." Chris said. Suddenly he remembered something. "Wait a minute, shouldn't you guys keep going with the challenge?"

The Killer Bass are continued pushing the boxes. Chris got off the ATV and walked to his friend "Have there been someone else who had confused you for being me?" he asked James.

"There was a girl named Lindsay."

"Yeah, she isn't exactly so bright. Anyway, I wish I could stay and talk with you but I had to go back to work." Chris said, got up at the ATV and drives away.

* * *

After the challenge was done, the Screaming Gophers won. Later, after the contestants had dinner, James went to his trailer after being on a little adventure on Camp Wawanakwa.

Now he knows every paths and routes.

After one member from Killer Bass got voted off, Chris arrived at the productions camp. He went to James' trailer, opened the door and entered the trailer. He could see James is packing his stuff out. "Hi James." Chris said, smiled at him. James turns around "Hi. How did it go with the first challenge?" he asked.

"It has been fine." Chris replied.

"Okay."

The intern are done packing out his stuff but there felt a picture from the suitcase. "You dropped your picture." the host informed, the intern noticed the picture on the floor. "Oh, thanks for telling me." he thanked and smiled. He bent down and took the picture from the floor.

On the picture there is a pretty woman who are smiling. She have long curly orange hair, brown eyes, she wears glasses and on this picture, she's wearing a blue shirt.

Chris walked closer to James and sees the picture too. He knew exactly who woman on the picture is.

It's James' mom.

"How did it go with her?" Chris asked, it have been really long time since he last saw her. "She's fine." James replied, puts the picture on the table.

"What have you been doing since you moved to Winnipeg?"

"I've been doing a lots of things. I can tell you about it tomorrow."

The host walked out the trailer but before he left, the intern notices he dropped his wallet. The intern was about to tell his friend that he dropped his wallet but before he did, the host closed the door.

The intern picks up the wallet and left his trailer.

* * *

It took him two minutes to get to Chris' trailer. At that time, Chris is taking off his clothes until he is only in his pink underwear. He is going to go to bed. He grab his nightshirt and he was about to take it on, right until James opened the door. Chris haven't noticed him yet.

"Chris, you…" before James could say more, he dropped the wallet and blushed when he saw Chris wearing nothing but his nightshirt and his underwear.

James held his nose to avoid getting nosebleed and closed the door immediately. The door slammed so loud that Chris turns around to see what it. When he didn't see anything, he just shrugged. He noticed his wallet are laying on the floor and pick it up.

"Hey, there's my wallet. I must have dropped it." he said, then he thinks of something. "Wait. I am pretty sure of my wallet have been in my pants all day."

* * *

In meanwhile, James got quickly to his trailer. He closed the door and leaned against it. "Man, that was awkward." he said to himself, still blushing.

It was embarrassing for him to see his best friend only dressed in his nightshirt and underwear.

"At least, Chris didn't see me or else he'll kill me. But I do had to admit he looks cute in those underwear." he thought, suddenly he realized what he just thought. "Why did I just thought that?" he asks himself. He shrugged, changing his clothes to nightclothes and went to bed.

"I wonder what is going to happen on this show." he thought, before closing his eyes and fell asleep.

It's a good question, James. You'll know soon...

* * *

The James/Chris-romance is now starting.

Hehe, it seems to James got a secret pervert-side. X3 The underwear-part? I don't know about what kind Chris is wearing, that was just something I made up.

Please review.


	4. Dream and Feelings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Total Drama series but I do own James.

Sorry for the long wait but I was busy with the school and I had writerblock but finally, I had submit a new chapter. It's nothing special except there will be another pervert moment in this chapter and a funny moment with Duncan.

One thing more: when I'm writing dreams, flashbacks or messages, I'll use Italic.

* * *

Whole night James couldn't think anything but his friend Chris.

He wakes up after gotten another about Chris. "Why can't I stop thinking about Chris?" he thought, he tried not to think more about it and fell asleep again.

* * *

Next morning, James got dressed and should pick up his own clothes. The only problem is he don't know where they are. He is thinking of went to Chris for getting the information. He got the perfect chance when he saw Chris and went to him.

"Hey, do you know where is the laundry?" he asked. The host, who heard it, turns around. "I'd like to pick them up."

"They're behind your trailer. It's there where we're hanging up our laundry." the host replied "Okay, thanks." the intern thanked him and smiled.

"Remember to returning my clothes when you pick up yours."

"Don't worry, I will."

* * *

After picks up his clothes and changing the clothes, he borrowed from Chris, into his own, he went to Chris' trailer. He knocked on the door, it took few seconds before Chris answered it and open the door.

"Here you go, Chris. Here's your clothes as I promised." James said, gives the clothes. Chris receives the clothes and smiled "Thank you." he thanked.

"You're welcome, dude."

* * *

After getting the breakfast, he decide to visit the contestants for getting them to know. Chris have told him their names, so it wouldn't be a problem.

He sees the contestants. Since there aren't a challenge today, he will get plenty of times to spend with them. "Hi." he greeted at them, all the contestants heard him and looks at him. "Chris, have you been changing your clothes and dyed your hair?" Cody asked, looking slightly confused at James.

Tell me, how many times is James gonna be confused for Chris?

"Yeah, it would also be nice if you can change your personality." Noah said to James, while he is reading his book. James looks annoyed at the bookworm. "Okay, it was a little bit funny in the beginning but now it's starting to get annoying." he said, crossing his arms.

"Guys, this isn't Chris." Gwen said, tells the others about the intern. "It's Jacob." Lindsay said, smiling sweetly, having no idea of she just said James' name wrong.

"James." Gwen quickly corrected her.

"No, my name is Lindsay."

Cody realized his mistake. "Oops, sorry for the misunderstanding but you do look like Chris." he apologized, smiled sheepishly at James. "That's okay." James said, smiling at him. "My name is Cody but you can call me Codemeister." the techno-geek said, added a cocky smile.

Izzy went to James with a big grin on her face. "So, are you a secret agent who is saving the world and took the job as an intern for hiding your identity?" she asked.

"No, I'm not a secret agent. Just a normal intern." James replied, it didn't took him long time before Izzy asks him a lots of questions. "Did you got raped? Did you got kidnapped? Ever killed somebody?" Izzy asked him three times "No, no and no." James answered all the questions.

The contestants went back to what they were doing earlier.

Gwen turns to James. "I hope you can survive being with them in _eight weeks_." she said, James aren't sure about she was joking or she meant it. Instead he's just smiling.

"I'll try." he said.

* * *

Chris are relaxing on the lawn chair. He is watching the sky. He had also dreamed about James last night. "Okay, first I thought he looks hot when I saw him and last night, I've been dreaming about him. What is wrong with me?" he thought.

Other by the fact of you're sadistic, selfish and torturing the teenagers for your own amusement?

"Maybe it would helped if I read something." he thought and took a newspaper. He started to read it. At first it worked but soon, after few pages, he started to think of James. "Damn! Why the hell can't I stop thinking about him?" he thought, ripped the newspaper in half of frustration.

There is a reason for it, they just don't know it yet.

* * *

James sits under a tree, right by the lake.

He is relaxing and started to sleep. He had trouble with sleeping due to he had been thinking about Chris all night. While he sleeps, he got an interesting dream. A dream he never thought he would get…

***The Dream***

_James were somewhere. He just don't know where. It was completely quiet until he hears a male voice who said his name._

"_James…"_

_James wakes up, he sits up and looked around but there is nobody…in fact, there is actually nothing…_

"_It's probably just my imagination. There is nothing. I'm all…alone…" he said, James got sad when he finished his sentence and looks sadly on the ground. __James is used to be alone most of the time, he is an independent man but when you're the only human in an empty place, it's different…_

"_You're not alone…" a male voice said. It was the same voice, James heard earlier._

_The intern looked up from the ground. "That's odd. The voice sounds like Chris." he thought, then he saw a person, he looked up and saw it was Chris. __The host stood there in front of him and smiled. "I'm right here." he said, the intern blushed at the sight when he saw his best friend._

_There is a reason for it._

_You see, Chris is wearing nothing but his underwear and his nightshirt._

_Chris bent down and stands on his knees. He caresses James' cheek, before he plays with his blonde hair. He got closer to James "I promise you'll never be lonely again." he said. _"_What do you mean by-" James got cut off when Chris kissed him right on his lips!_

_When the kiss broke, James was speechless and blushed. He looks surprised at his friend "Why did you just kissed me?" he asked._

_Chris still smiled, cuddled lovely at James' chest. "I just gave you some love."_

_He pinned James down to the floor. James gets nervous, blushing even more. "What are you doing?" he asked nervously "I'm about to give you some more love." Chris replied. _"_No, wait! I'm not ready for this!" James reminder Chris panic-stricken but Chris doesn't seems to listened. He was just looking so sweet and innocent, you wouldn't believe he is mean and sadistic._

"_Don't worry, don't think about it." the host whispered, gives the intern another kiss before taking the intern's pants off…_

***The Dream Ends***

Duncan and Geoff is going to the beach.

"Do you Bridgette will be there too?" Geoff asked, Duncan just shrugged in response. "I mean, she is a surfer and she loves the water but I just want to know about she is there."

Suddenly they both hear James' voice. "No…please, stop…just let me go…"

"What do you think what was going on?" Duncan asked confused "Maybe someone is going to rape James. We must save him." Geoff said worried. The delinquent rolls his eyes. "Geoff, why do you care about an intern?" he asked but he didn't got an answer because the party guy had already left.

"Hey, wait for me!" the delinquent shouted as he was following the party guy.

When the two boys arrived, they found out James was sleeping and had just talking in sleep. "Oh, that dude was just sleeping." Geoff said, smiled in relief that James is okay. Duncan decide to wake James up. "Hey dude, wake up." he said, shaken the intern. The intern wakes up and opened his eyes, he looks at the boys.

"What happened?" he asked them.

"You were talking in sleep." Duncan told him. "Oh…" James said when he realized what happened. "It happens I sometimes talk in sleep. Sorry about that." he apologized. "That's okay. At least you didn't got raped." Geoff said, smiled. James chuckled "Relax, I am okay." he assured him.

"What were you guys going to do, before you heard me talking in sleep?"

"Geoff and I were going to the beach." Duncan explained. "Wanna join?"

"Sure, I want to think of something else anyway." James replied and got off the ground. "What were you dreaming about by the way?" Geoff asked him.

James was silent. He have no idea of what to tell them. It would be too awkward to tell them about that dream he had about Chris.

"I was dreaming about I was going to get raped." he lied. Well, in a way it was true. In the dream, it did look like Chris was going to rape him. "See, I told you he was going to get raped." Geoff said to Duncan "Correction: in his dream." Duncan reminded him.

"Still."

* * *

The trio arrived at the beach, there is also Bridgette and Tyler. Bridgette noticed them and waved to them "Hi guys." she greeted at them, smiled sweetly. Geoff waved back. "Hi Bridgette!" he called out to make sure of she could hear him. James decide to walk on the dock. He sits down on the edge of the dock and watches the lake.

He have always loved and respected the nature. He smiled and enjoyed the view. Everything was so quiet and peacefully until he hear a male voice.

"Hi James."

James turned around and saw the voice came from Chris. "Oh, hi Chris." he greeted back, looks back to the lake. Chris was on a little trip to think of something else and also because he was bored and when he passed the beach, he saw James. He decide to see to his friend.

Chris sits next to James. "Do you enjoy the view?" he asked, James nodded "Yes, it's really beautiful." he replied.

"What have you been doing when you moved to Winnipeg?" Chris asked. "And keep it in your mind of you promised me that you would tell me in yesterday."

"Oh right. Okay, here's the story." James said, starting telling Chris the story. They haven't seen or heard each other since James moved to Winnipeg when he was 19.

"You sure have been through a lots of things." Chris said, after James finished the story. James didn't say anything, he was just watching the lake again. Chris looks indifferently at him. "I don't get why you'd looking on the lake when you could've looked at me. I mean, I am handsome." he bragged about his looks.

He looks slightly annoyed when he heard James chuckled. "Oh Chris, always so narcissist. I wouldn't be surprised if you had kissed your own reflection." he said jokingly and laughs a little.

Chris got annoyed and pushed him to the lake. Unfortunately, James grabbed Chris' leg and dragged him down, caused both of them to fall down in the lake.

When they both got up the surface of the water, Chris got annoyed and glared daggers at James. "Look what you did! You've ruined my perfect hair!" he yells angrily and plashed the water on him. James laughs a little, despite of the fact of his friend is mad at him. "Easy now, Chris. At least no one saw us." he said.

He was wrong.

The two men could hear Tyler, Bridgette, Geoff and Duncan are laughing. Apparently, they must have saw them fall in the lake.

Chris glared once again on James. "And you said no one saw us."

"I didn't know they saw us but be glad the others weren't here." James said, smiled sheepishly.

They climbed up the ladder and the four contestants arrived at the dock. They all watched while Chris are angrily leaving and Bridgette helps James up. "Man, he is sure angry." Tyler said, after Chris left. "So, James, since you're Chris' best friend, do you think there is a chance for you can reason with him." Duncan said to James.

"I don't know it would work, Shorty." James said.

Duncan's eyes widened. "Shorty? Did you just called me Shorty?"

"Well, you aren't exactly the tallest guy here on this island." James said, then he smirked. "Besides, this is for calling me 'grandpa'."

The delinquent growled at the intern. "Be careful. You don't want to start a fight you cannot stop." he threatened. The intern rolled his eyes and pushed the delinquent in the lake. "Should I be scared about a threat from a sixteen-year old?" the intern asks himself, before he leave. "You won't laugh when I had beat you up!" the delinquent yelled angrily.

He climbed up the ladder and glared at the intern who are leaving. "That guy is starting to annoy me…" he thought annoyed.

* * *

"Did you really pushed Duncan in the lake?" Chris asked when James had arrived at the productions camp and told him what happened after he left.

James nodded. "Yeah but I just did it for fun of course."

"Can you go and get the towels?" Chris asked. "Sure." James replied and goes to get the towels.

"He is even well-trained. He does have a sexy body and some great abs." Chris thought, suddenly he blushed when he realized what he just thought. "Fuck! Why do I keep thinking of that?"

"Yo dude! I've got the towels!" James shouted out to him, holding some towels. He went to him but unfortunately, he didn't noticed the rock on the ground and tripped on it. James fall and landed on Chris. The two men was just looking at each other. None of them said a word, there was just a long awkward silence between them.

James is on top of Chris and to make it worse, they're both shirtless. Their naked chests is touching each other and they both blushed very much.

It was such an awkward moment for both of them.

"I'm sorry, Chris! I wasn't meant to…I…" James said panic-stricken as he got quickly off Chris, trying to explain that it was an accident but Chris grabs his wrists and lowered his arms.

"Dude, relax. I know it was an accident."

They both got off the ground and James gave one of the towels to his friend. "Will you promise me not telling anybody about this?" Chris asked.

"I promise."

They went to their trailer to change their pants for they are not going to do it outside for an obvious reason.

* * *

"Man, that was embarrassing but at least no one saw us." Chris thought, taking off his pants. "But why do I keep thinking about James? I cannot think about him more than a friend, it's both sick and wrong…unless…"

Soon they will discover their feelings…

In meanwhile in James' trailer, he took off his pants revealing his blue underwear. "It was very awkward. First I saw Chris in his underwear, then I had been dreaming about him and now this." he thought.

"Why do I keep thinking about him on that way?" they thought on the same time, then they're both realized the answer.

Finally!

"Oh my God, I got a crush on my best friend!"

* * *

I won't be surprise either, if Chris really do kiss his own reflection.

The Duncan-part? I don't hate Duncan, he's one of my favourite. I just wanted to make a funny scene with him and James. James and Duncan have an on-and-off friendship.

Now where James and Chris knows their own feelings are starting to think romantically for each other, what is going to happen?


	5. Heather, the Past and a New Friend

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama series but I do own James and his parents.

It isn't much about James and Chris but it does have drama and a sad scene. I must warned you, there will also be a death-scene(through it only happened in a flashback). You might cry when you're done reading this chapter.

* * *

"Oh shit! I cannot I've got a crush on him!"

After gotten dressed, the two men lays on their beds, thinking of their new feeling for each other. None of them could believe their own feeling. "Why did I get a crush on him?" they both ask themselves. They both tried to resist and deny their new feeling as hard as they could but then more they ignore their feeling, then more the feeling grow.

"What should I do? He's my best friend, how can I tell him about my new feeling about him?"

How can you exactly tell your best friend, you've got a crush on him or her?

They are both afraid of their friendship will be ruined if one of them confess the feeling and other doesn't feel the same. They both know that. Of course, they want to tell each other about their new feelings but they also want to keep their friendship.

"I had to keep my crush secret until I'm ready to tell him." they both thought. They got off their beds and leaves their trailers. They want to think of something else.

* * *

James has arrived at the camp. Noah was the first who noticed him. "Oh, hey look. Here we have Mr. 'I got so sick of people who keep mistaken me for being my insane idiotic friend.'" he said sarcastically.

James rolls his eyes. Noah may be smart but he aren't exactly the nicest guy of the world…or at least at the camp.

Heather smirked when she saw James. She walks to him "So, do a handsome guy like you have a girlfriend?" she asked seductively, making James blush.

"No, I'm single but…I'm afraid it won't work out…" the intern nervously replies "Is it because you're older than me?" the queen bee asked, getting closer to him. "Yeah that but…there's another reason…" the intern replied. "I'm not quite into women. I'm more into the opposite gender. You see, I'm homosexual."

Heather's eyes widened and took few steps away from James. "Great! All the cute guys are either gay or taken!" she said annoyed and crossed her arms. "This is the third time, I've fallen in love with a faggot."

James laughs a little until he realized what Heather said at the last part of her sentence. "Wait. Did you just say 'faggot'?" he asked offended.

Heather looks careless at him. "Yeah, so?"

"You do know that the word 'faggot' is an insult to homosexual people, right?" Trent asked. Heather looks at him "I don't care. That guy is truly a faggot." she said. The intern weren't impressed of what the queen bee just said, neither were the rest of the campers. "You shouldn't judge people by their sexuality." the intern informed the queen bee.

"Why not? I've always been doing that."

"What do you have against homosexuality?" Beth asked. Instead of getting an answer, Lindsay asked another question "Is it some kind of diet-pills?" she asked.

"No, Lindsay, homosexuality is when you fall in love with someone of your own gender." LeShawna told her. "A boy who is into another boy is called gay and a girl who is into another girl is called lesbian."

"There is another sexuality called bisexual. It's when you fall in love with both genders." Noah explained about bisexuality. Lindsay stared at them, she have a blank expression on her face and just blinked.

"Is that possible?"

Ignoring the dumb blonde, Heather could finally answer the question, Beth asked previously. "Gays are no other but horny, weird, boy-kissing freaks." she answered the question. After hearing it, James glared at the queen bee and he got really pissed off. Despite being sweet and peaceful, James feel like punching Heather right now.

"Listen, I respect people's opinions but when it's about sexuality, that is not okay when you're mocking it, so you better apologize now!" he yelled, it had surprised most of the contestants. This is the first time, they've seen him being mad.

"Why should I?" Heather asked, obviously she didn't get afraid of James despite of the fact of he sounds like he is going to kill her. "I'm pretty sure of your parents must be ashamed of having a fag-son."

The contestants got even more mad at the queen bee. The intern got silent, his anger softened and looks sadly on his own feet. "Actually… only my mom knows it…my dad died long time ago when I was a kid." he said.

"Yeah, he killed himself because he knew you'll grow up ending being a faggot. And if he was alive and knew about you're into men, he would disown you."

"That's not true!" James shouted, tears are forming in his eyes. "My dad loved me, he would have accepted me for who I am if he had lived long enough to know my sexuality!"

"How can you know about he'll accept you?" Heather asked with an evil smirk. "You've just told us he's dead. And I don't think heaven won't allow your kind, so when you're dead, you'll go straight to hell."

All the contestants gasps. "How could she say something like that?" they all thought. The intern couldn't hold back his tears anymore.

It wasn't because of the insults the queen bee made, it was because he remembered the pain. The pain of his past that happened long time ago that will never go away…

The intern ran away with tears running down his cheeks. The queen bee turns to see the contestants glared daggers at her.

"What?"

Bridgette sighed. "Heather, how could you? James seems to be a nice guy and you were insulting him, just because he was homosexual." she is truly very disappointed. "I was just saying my opinion, it isn't my fault that he started to cry like a baby." Heather said "Yeah but your 'opinion' hurts James' feeling." Harold informed.

Heather glared at all of them. "Why would you care about him? I mean, c'mon, what is so bad about the word 'faggot'?"

* * *

James are somewhere in the forest, he's sitting on a stump of a tree and were crying. He started to think back of his past when his dad passed away for long time ago…

***Flashback***

_James McLeon sat silently on the chair next to his mom in the waiting room. He was ten year old. He were too afraid to speak and were hoping and praying that his dad would be saved. __His dad had been sick in a very long time and it seems to getting worse every day._

_Both James and his mom, Autumn, got worried and it didn't became better when they went to the doctor and the doctor told them that James' dad, Roland, have cancer._

"_Mom…" James asked quietly, Autumn slowly turns her head to her son. "…do you think dad is gonna make it?" the future intern aren't sure about he really want the answer. __He loved his dad very much and it would break his heart if he is going to leave him…_

_Autumn got quiet, she have no idea of how to answer a complicated question like that. Like James, she doesn't know about the answer. "I don't know, James…the doctor will tell us soon." she quietly replied. __James looks down on the floor again._

"_Mrs. McLeon." the doctor's voice called out to her._

_Autumn turned her head and saw the doctor walking toward them. They both hoped he would come with good news but this time, Autumn could sense that his response was going to be different._

"_What is the news?" she asked worried, looking hopefully at the doctor. The doctor sighed and take a look at James who is looking at them and listening intently. __Quietly he moved Autumn farther down the hall, so James couldn't hear them. When the doctor and Autumn stopped, the doctor turned to her._

_It was hard for him but he had to tell her the truth, even if it will break Autumn and her son's hearts. _

"_Mrs. McLeon, I'm sorry to say this but…I'm afraid your husband won't last the night…" he finally told her quietly. After hearing it, Autumn were shocked and the tears are forming in her eyes. _"_What…? You're saying he's going to die…?" she couldn't believe of what she just heard. The doctor nodded sadly, there is parts where he hates his job and this is one of them._

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_How can I tell James about it?" Autumn asked with tears running down her cheeks "I know this will be hard for him but you have to tell him the truth." the doctor replied. Autumn nodded, agreed. She know she had to tell her son about the bad news._

"_Will we still be able to see him?" she asked "We do have him stable and awake. You and your son can see him for the last time." the doctor replied. _"_Can I stay with him until…" she stops herself, she couldn't get herself to say more. "You may but I suggest your son to go home with someone else after he said goodbye." the doctor said._

_Autumn nodded. She walked back to her son. "What did the doctor said?" James asked, looking at his mom with his dark eyes who are filled with hopes._

_Autumn sighed. "He told me your dad…well…" she doesn't know how to explain it. When someone you know are going to die and you're going to tell someone about it, it can be very hard. _"_I'm sorry to say this…but…the doctor said your dad won't last long for the night…" she finally said, tries to hold back her tears. She looks sadly at her son who have his eyes now filled with tears and sorrow._

"_What…? No…no! Please, tell me this is a lie!" he sobbed, tears streamed down his face. He won't believe what his mom told him, he was really hoping it was just a joke. Unfortunately, it wasn't…_

"_I'm sorry but it is true…" his mom said sadly, James started to cry. "We tried our hardest, now it's time to go…" she said, hugging her son. "You can go with Brenda after you said goodbye, I called her before we went here." she said._

_Brenda is their neighbor, she is Autumn's best friend and they had been knowing each other since they went in high school._

"_Okay…" James quietly said, wiping his tears away. He got off the chair. "Let's go in to him." Autumn said and took his hand and they both went to the room where James' dad is._

_There they could see Roland. He is very weak because of the cancer and his eyes are closed. He looks very much like James, just older(remember that James is a kid back then). Autumn grabbed a chair in the corner and pulled it up next to her husband._

_After a few minutes, Roland opened his eyes, revealing his dark eyes and slowly turned to his wife. He looked at her for a few seconds before he gave her a weak smile. "Hi Autumn." he quietly said, his voice is slow and weak. _"_Did the doctor told you?" Autumn asked, her husband were silent. James could have sworn he saw some tears in his dad's eyes too. "Yeah, he did…" Roland finally spoke._

_James walked slowly to his dad. "But you put up a good fight and didn't give up, that's what really matters." he said, trying to lighten up the mood._

_Roland gave his son a weak smile. "Thanks James. We did, didn't we." he said, James started to cry again. He tried his best to hold his tears back but he couldn't. _"_Dad, I don't want you to leave." the future intern said and hugged his dad. "I know, I don't want to either but some things can't be stopped." Roland said, he put his hand around James._

"_James." he began, James looks at him with tear-filled eyes. "The saddest part about this whole thing is I'll never going to see you grown up but you need to be brave, I know you can keep everyone in order even without me. __You must remember to never give up, no matter how hard the things are getting."_

"_I promise."_

_James turned to his mom. "Should I go now?" he asked, Autumn looked at him "Yes, go and find Brenda. I'll call you before I get home." she said. James was about to leave the room but before he did, he turns to get the last glance of his dad…_

_After he did and had been waiting, Brenda had arrived. She have blonde hair tied in a ponytail, green hair, she wears an orange shirt, long blue pants and sneakers. _"_Oh, hi James." she said when she spotted the little blonde future intern. James didn't say anything, he was just looking sadly at the floor. Brenda knew what it means._

"_I'm sorry about your dad." Brenda said, gets on her knees and hugged James. She let him cry on her shoulder. When James stopped crying, Brenda got on her feet again "Come, let's go home." she said and took James' hand. __James agreed and go with her._

_It was the saddest and worst day of James' life. It was a day he will never going to forget. It was the day he knew his dad lost the battle with cancer…and had now tragically passed away…_

***Flashback Ends***

Hearing him cry had caught a certain goth girl's attention.

Unlike the rest of the contestants, Gwen weren't there when Heather started insulted James, so she have no idea of what is going on but she do know that something is wrong.

She could hear his quiet sobs. Despite being anti-social, Gwen decide to go over to him. She walked slowly to him. James didn't hear her steps, he was just looking sadly on the ground. He was unaware of Gwen just sat next to him. James got surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turns his head to see Gwen who are looking at him with her eyes filled with sympathy.

The intern guessed she must have hear him crying. It became a long silence between them.

"What happened?" the goth girl finally asked, broke the silence.

"Heather have being insulting me. When I told her and the others contestants that I'm homosexual, she called me a faggot and said that my dad would have disowned me if he knew about my homosexuality and that I'd go to hell."

Gwen felt like she would punch Heather really hard in her face for hurting a sweet guy like James. "Don't listen to her. Heather is just a stupid jerk. She is the one who would go to hell." she said and hugged James, much to his surprise.

James smiles weakly and hugged her back.

"Thanks." he quietly said. Gwen smiled back, she knew what he was thanking her for "You're welcome." she said. It was a nice moment for both of them.

Their new friendship is now starting.

* * *

Poor James.

I got inspired by Narfy's story called Love Thy Neighbor about the cancer-part.

I'm sorry I use the word 'faggot' in this story but there had to be drama in the story. I've always pictured Heather as a person who hates homosexual people. If you're homosexual and had read this story, I want to say I'm very sorry.

I have nothing against gays and lesbians. I don't think it's fair some people hate them just because they like someone who have the same gender as them. I mean, c'mon homosexual people do have feelings too. They're people too, you cannot decide their sexuality. Some people are just selfish enough to realized it.

Sorry for my rant but I want to say my opinion.

I do know how it is to lose someone you cared about. When I was younger, I had a cousin named Hanne. She got cancer too, I really hoped she would survive it but...yeah, she died. I cried when I found out about it.

I wish cancer never exist and so do James...


	6. The Day I Meet James

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama series but I do own James, his mom, Chris' siblings and the idea of Chris' parents.

Finally, I had update a new chapter. I realized James had being more featuring in the previous chapters, so I decide to let Chris gets more plotlight in this chapter before this story is getting too James-centric. This chapter takes place in Not Quite Famous. It was before the challenge started.

I try to work on grammers, it might not be perfect and I might not be a good writer like Winter-Rae, The Kobold Necromancer or other good writers here but at least, I'm trying my best.

* * *

It went few days and Noah was the next to getting voted off.

Three days later, the contestants got a challenge: a talent contest.

James is checking the Killer Bass. Right now, he don't want to check the Screaming Gophers for a reason: Heather.

"So, how it's been going?" James asked the team. "Chris told me about the challenge."

Courtney, known as the bossy CIT, turned to him and smiled. "We had picked three who will compete in the talent show tonight. Geoff, DJ and I." she told him.

"Good to hear, Courtney." James said and smiled at them. "The other team had picked Trent, Justin and…_Heather_." he said with his voice filled with anger and venom when he mentioned the name of the queen bee. The Killer Bass knows the reason, they still haven't forgot of what Heather did to him few days ago. They decide to tried to made their grown-up friend to think something else.

"Hey James."

"Yeah, Tyler?"

"I know you're not a contestant and can therefore not compete in the challenge but what's your talent?" Tyler asked. "Why would you want to know that from some stupid intern?" Duncan asked Tyler, before James got the chance to answer.

"You're still mad because of the lake-incident, right?" the intern asked the delinquent, looking at him. He is pretty sure of the delinquent is still mad at him. The delinquent glared at him, gotten closer to him. "You bet I am, you ignorant homo-jerk." he growled at him, the intern looks nervous at him.

"Whoa, dude, you cannot treat James like that." Geoff said to Duncan, tried and hoped to prevent any violence.

Duncan turned to Geoff and crossed his arms. "Sure, I can. He started it by pushing me into the lake few days ago!" he shouted in annoyance, pointed at James.

"Dude, I just did that for fun."

"Let's see about you'll find it fun when I punched you right in your face!" Duncan threatened, held his fist in front of James who covered his face for the protection. Before Duncan gets the perfect chance, Courtney suddenly grabbed his wrist. Duncan turned to her and his teal eyes meets her onyx eyes who glared at him.

The delinquent smirked at her. "Aw, are you worry about him, Princess?" he teased, the CIT got annoyed by his immature attitude and rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not here for getting friends. I'm here for winning this show but I don't want to lose a challenge just because some kind of an immature, arrogant wannabe-delinquent is acting like a fool." the CIT told him.

"How can I cost the challenge if I'm not even competing it?" Duncan asked her jokingly, still smirking at her. Courtney just growled at her and leaves. "Come on, guys. We should get ready for the challenge and we need to practice." Courtney told her team, the Killer Bass went with her except from Harold and Tyler.

"Courtney can be bossy sometimes." James said after most of the Killer Bass left. You are so right, James…

"Oh, you have no idea." Harold said to him. "Hey, by the way - before Duncan interrupted - what was your talent?" Tyler asked, reminded James about his question. "Oh right, thanks for the reminding. Well, I'm not sure about it's a talent but I can translate from Danish to English, especially some Danish songs." James told him.

"Wow, can you really do that?" Harold asked impressed "Yeah, my uncle Mary lived in Denmark. He taught me about the Danish language." James replied.

Both Harold and Tyler looks puzzled at him. "Um, uncle Mary?" Harold asked confusingly "Let it go, dude." James said slightly annoyed, the two guys looks at each other.

"I think we better go to the others before they're started wondering about where we are." Tyler whisper to Harold. The nerd nodded in agreement "Well, we have to go now." he told the intern.

"Okay, good luck with the challenge."

The nerd had already left but the jock is having trouble with walking due to he was tied up in his yoyo-strings when he was performing his 'talent'. "Do you need help, dude?" the intern asked him. The jock stopped and turned his head to him, he was just smiling "No thanks, bro. I can handle this. It happens often to me." the jock said and continued walking.

After he left, James couldn't help but chuckle. "He's so cute when he's clumsy." he thought.

* * *

Chris is in the productions camp. He were sitting on a chair and were thinking of his new feeling…even though he doesn't want to.

"Blast! No matter how hard I tried, I cannot stop thinking about James!" Chris thought really irritated, feeling like he's going to pull in his black hair-gelled hair.

When he saw Chef, he decide to think of something else and want to talk with him. "Yo dude!" Chris greeted, waved to Chef. It truly got his attention, so Chef turned to him "What do you want?" he asked the host. "Oh nothing, just wanted to talk with you, man." the host said, smiling at the chef. "Okay. By the way, where and when did you meet Blondie?" the chef asked him. Blondie is the nickname of James.

The host got a huge smile on his face which creeps the chef out. "Is he on crack?" the chef thought, both confused and slightly worried. The host grabbed another chair for his friend.

"I'm glad you asked, Chef. It all started for about sixteen years ago." the host said, starting telling the story…

***Flashback***

_The nine year old Christopher McLean is home at his uncle Marc. His hair is short, he was wearing a blue shirt, gray shorts, red cap and blue sandals. It was in the middle of summer. __His parents are at the hospital due to his mom is going to give birth to her third child, so Chris and his older brother, Will, had to stay with their mother's brother until then._

_Right now is Chris bored. He does enjoy visiting his uncle but the problem is his uncle can be so lazy sometimes and at the moment, he's sleeping at the couch. __The future host decide to go outside. He wanted to play with his red ball as he'd bring with him, so he have something to play with when he's at his uncle's home._

_He looked at the sky who is slowly turning orange. He got pretty much tired of the waiting. Patience have never been on his good side._

"_Oh for God's sake, how long can a simple baby-birth take?" he thought irritated as he puts his ball on the grass._

"_Hey, what are you doing out here?" he heard his older brother asked, the future host turned his head to him. Will was standing by the door with his arms crossed. __He is four years older than Chris. He have spiked black hair, dark eyes, he wears a green shirt, blue shorts and brown sandals. Unlike Chris, Will is responsible, calm and sometimes serious._

_When their parents is not around, Will is often taken care of his younger brother, much to Chris' annoyance. Chris do love his brother, he really do. He is just annoyed by his older brother's attitude. _"_I was about to play." Chris told his older brother. "Christopher, it's almost dark and you know that you're not allowed to be outside when the sun is down." Will informed his younger brother._

"_Dude, relax. I'm just going to play with my ball, it's not like I'm going to leave the house. I know you're doing this for taking care of me but please, I'm not a baby anymore."_

"_I know that but you're still my little brother and I don't want you to getting hurt."_

"_Don't worry, I won't. The sun is still up at the sky and you don't have to watch me every single moment, so there's no need for the worrying."_

_Will sighed. "Okay, fine. You can play with your ball in ten minutes but then you have to go inside again."_

"_Okay, I promise."_

"_Good." Will said, before closing the door. Chris started kicking his ball, he had so much fun when he's running and kicking his ball. It went all great until he accidentally kicked his ball into the other side of the neighborhood._

_Chris looked at both ways and walked across the road to the stranger's house. He saw the ball who ended in the garden. He got very nervous when he's standing in front of the house but he had to go to the garden and get his ball._

"_I don't hope there lives some evil witch." Chris thought as he's collected his courage and went to the garden. In the garden, there is an eleven year old blonde boy who is sitting on the swing._

_The blonde boy is James. His hair is short, he wears a red shirt, green shorts and red sandals. __He looks sadly at the grass, he were thinking of his dad who passed away last year. "I wish you were still here, dad." James thought, he shed a single tear. _"_That's odd. I don't remember I have a ball." he thought, wiped his tear away and got off from the swing. He went a little closer to the ball and looking at it._

_Suddenly Chris arrived. "Hi." he greeted, smiled sweetly and innocent at James. The future intern was silent for a moment, he were just looking at the future host._

"_Hey, you look like me. Just wearing different clothes, bit taller and you're blonde." the future host, pointed out that they slightly resemble each other. "Yeah…you're right." the future intern agreed, slightly surprised._

"_Um…what are you doing here by the way?"_

"_I had accidentally kicked my ball into your garden, so I went here to get it."_

_James shows a weak smile. "Well, at least you didn't crashed my mom's window or else she'd go bananas. Are you new here? I've never seen you before."_

"_No, I'm just visiting my uncle. My parents is at the hospital, so my mom can give birth to her baby, so my older brother, Will, and I had to stay at my uncle until then." Chris explained._

"_Oh okay." James said. Chris know something is wrong when he hear James sounded sad "Hey, is there something wrong?" Chris asked, puts his hand on James' shoulder. __James was just looking at him. He doesn't want to talk about it but on the other hand, he knew he should tell him. He looks serious at Chris. "Well…last year, my dad died of cancer…" the future intern told him._

"_What is cancer?" the future host asked, he have no idea of what cancer is. "It's a disease you can die of." the future intern explained, the future host's eyes widened when he heard it._

"_Oh my…that's terrible…that must be hard for you…"_

_James nodded. "Yeah and I don't even know how he got it." he said, tears were forming in his eyes. Chris looked at James' dark tear-filled eyes, he felt really bad for him. He would've been sad too if someone, he cared about, died too. __Chris have never tried to comfort someone before, mostly because of he never had any friends. "Well…" he quietly said, he was a little nervous. He doesn't want to make the whole thing worse._

"…_my mom had always said that sometimes bad happens. Sometimes you can change it, sometimes you can't. She said that change happens all the time and it's a part of the life."_

_The two boys sits on the grass as Chris is continue telling. "She also told me that when someone dies, their souls could be reborn into anything. Like a flower, a baby who got born, anything." Chris told him. __James were amazed of what he have heard. "So, my dad could have born into something else?" he asked, Chris smiled at him. "Possible. You never know" he said._

_They were both watching the sky. They started a conversation._

"_I wonder what kind my dad is reborn as."_

"_Good question. At least your dad is now somewhere at a better place. A place with no pain, no sorrow."_

"_Thanks for the comfort." James thanked, gives him a smile. Chris smiled back "You're welcome." he said._

"_Hey, what's your name by the way?" James asked, he realized that he didn't knew the name of the black-haired kid. "My name is Christopher McLean." Chris replied. _"_Nice to meet you, Christopher. My name is Jameson Chester McLeon." James said, presenting himself. For some reason, Chris looked annoyed at him. Did he do something wrong?_

"_Um…what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing. I just don't like my full name, just call me Chris."_

"_Oh okay, Chris." James said, he don't get why Chris hates his full name. "Hey James, do you want to play the ball with me?" Chris asked, holding the ball._

"_Sure."_

_The two boys get off the grass and started played with the ball. They were having fun while they were running and kicking the ball. The future host got a feeling of there was something that he should have done but he just ignored the feeling._

_They played for a while until they both hear a male voice. "Christopher, aren't you suppose to get in the house few minutes ago?"_

_They both stopped and turned to Will who have his hands on his hips, looking sternly at his younger brother. Now Chris remember what he was suppose to do. He smiled sheepishly at his older brother. _"_Um, Will…I can explain of why I was a little late." Chris said nervously and picks the ball up from the ground._

_He never liked when Will gets mad at him. "Oh, there you are, little dude." they heard another male voice, this time from their uncle Marc. He have brown hair, brown eyes, he wears a white shirt, brown jacket, long black pants and sneakers._

"_When I wake up, I couldn't find you in the house. Your brother told me that you were playing outside but when we did, we couldn't find you either." Marc said, hugging his nephew tightly. _"_You got us worried and mom would have get mad if she had found out about your disappearing." Will said, crossed his arms._

"_To your information, William, I had comforted another boy who lost his dad to a disease called cancer, so when mom hears that story, she's going to be proud of me." Chris said, glared at his older brother._

"_Okay, guys, no fighting. We're going to have dinner." Marc said as he picks Chris up from the ground "Okay, uncle Marc." Chris said, he had to admit that he did got hungry after playing with the ball._

"_Little dude, what did I told you about calling me uncle? Just call me Marc, the uncle-part just make me sound old." Marc informed his nephew._

"_But you are old."_

_James snickers after hearing the comment, even Will couldn't help but find it funny too and showed a rare smile while Marc looks annoyed at Chris._

"_Hey, I'm twenty-two year old. I'm not that old."_

_Marc, Will and Chris are getting home. Chris waved to James who waved back. "James, we're going to have dinner." his mom told him "Okay mom." James said, getting in the house._

* * *

_The next morning, Will and Chris is already getting up. After having breakfast, the phone was ringing and Marc answered._

"_Hello? Oh, hi Darren. How is it going with Judith? Good. How about the baby? Oh, that's wonderful. We'll be there when we're ready." they heard their uncle said, then he hang up the phone._

"_So, how did it go?" Will asked, looking curious at his uncle. Chris did the same thing. Marc turned to his nephews. "I have some great news, dudes. Your mom gave birth to the baby and it's a girl. Congratulations, you guys got a sister." he told them. __After hearing it, the two brothers jumps around of happiness like if they had too much sugar. "Hey, uncle Marc. Can I invite James, so he can see the baby?" the future host asked his uncle._

"_Is James that blonde kid you played with in yesterday?" Will asked, Chris nodded. "Sure, you can, little dude." Marc said._

"_Okay, I'll be right back." Chris said and leave the house._

_He stands in front of James' house and knocked on the door. It was James' mom who answered the door. "Oh, hi. What can I do for you?" Autumn asked kindly, smiled sweetly at Chris. __Chris blushed of the sight of James' mom. She is a pretty woman. "H-hi. Y-you must be J-James' mom. I'm C-Chris." he stammered, smiled shyly at her._

"_Really? James told me about you and I'd like to thank you for comforting him, he have been sad in a long time since his dad passed away."_

"_Y-you w-welcome…" Chris said nervously. "A-anyway…my mom gave birth to my sister. C-can James c-come and s-see her?"_

"_That's wonderful. Sure, he can. It'd be a good idea of he sees the miracle of life." Autumn said, still smiled at Chris. She called at her son, it took few seconds before he arrived._

"_Yeah mom?"_

"_James, your friend want to show you his baby sister." his mom told him. "Would you like to see the baby?"_

_James smiled. "Sure. I guess I could."_

"_Great. Now you can meet my sister." Chris said, took James' hand and they went to Marc's hand. James waved to his mom "Bye mom, see ya later." he said as his mom waved back._

* * *

_It took an hour when they finally arrived at the hospital. In the meanwhile, James and Chris were having conversations and told each other about themselves._

"_Really? Do you live in Newfoundland?" James asked, after Chris told him where he lived._

_Chris nodded. "Yeah. You could visit me one day if you want to."_

"_I'd love to."_

"_Alright, kids, now we're here." Marc told the three boys as they get off the car. They went in the hospital and looked around after Chris and Will's parents._

"_I wonder where they could be." Will said to himself as he's looking around._

"_That guy with spiked hair is my older brother, Will. He is very bossy and he's like a babysitter for me when our parents is not around." Chris whispered to his friend, pointed at his older brother. "Trust me, that guy have no idea about what fun is."_

"_I see." James whispered back._

"_Oh and one thing more: your mom is really pretty."_

"_Thanks."_

"_You're welcome. I think I want to marry her someday."_

_After hearing it, James was both surprised and disgusted. "Eww, you're only nine and my mom is…okay, I don't know how old she is but she is older than you." he reminded his friend. __The future host smirked. "Is it because you're afraid of I'll become your new dad?" he teased, making the future intern annoyed. "No! I'm just saying that you're too young for my mom." he said._

"_Oh please, love is ageless. You can ask my dad about it, he is five years older than my mom." he said, still smirked at his blonde friend._

_James rolled his eyes. It didn't last long before Marc came to them "Hey Chris, I found your parents." he said, smiled at them. The two boys smiled, Chris is very excited to see his baby sister. __They all entered the room and they see Chris and Will's parents, their mom is holding the baby. "Daddy!" Chris exclaimed and ran to his dad while Will followed him._

"_Hey Christopher, hey William." Darren said, smiled at them both when he sees his sons and hugged them while the brothers smiled and hugs him back. __James decided to look away. It wasn't because he didn't like the sweet moment between the father and his sons, it was because it reminded him of when his dad used to live…_

"_I wish you were still here, dad…" the future intern thought, holding back the tears._

"_So, how was it going with your uncle?" Darren asked his son. "Good. Will have been annoying like always and I've got a friend." Chris replied, pointed at James. __Darren saw his son's friend and walked to James. "Hi, you must be Christopher's friend." he greeted, the future intern got slightly surprised and turned to him._

_The future intern blushed of the sight of Darren. He have no idea of why he did but he had to admit that Darren is very handsome. He have black hair who were almost shoulder-length, dark eyes, he wears a dark green shirt, long brown pants and black shoes._

"_Oh, h-hi. Yeah…t-that's m-me…" James stammered. Chris' dad chuckle and stroke gently James' blonde hair. "Would you like to see the baby?" he asked. __James smiled and nodded. __Will, James and Chris went to Chris' mom who were holding the baby who were sleeping. Judith have short black hair and brown eyes, she smiled sweetly at them._

"_Hi mom." Chris said "Hi Chris, hi Will." Judith said to her sons, then she noticed James. "Hey, who is your friend, Chris?" Judith asked "It's James." Chris replied._

"_Hi Mrs. McLean, it's nice to meet you."_

"_It's nice to meet you too."_

_Chris' mom showed them the baby. "Chris, Will, say hello to Allison Maryann. The new member of the family." she said, the three boys smiled at the baby. _"_Can I hold her, please?" the future host asked "Sure, you can." his mom replied, carefully give him the baby. "Now be careful or else you'll drop her." Will informed his younger brother._

_Allison have short black hair and freckles, she opened her eyes and looks at her older brother with her brown eyes. "Hi Allie. I'm Chris, your older brother." Chris said, smiled at his younger sister. _"_Aww, she is so adorable." James said. He finds the moment very sweet. He is glad that he could come with his friend. "Yeah, she sure is." Chris agreed, he gave Allie to Will who were also smiling at his younger sister._

_The two boys left the room to give Chris' family a bit privacy. They were sitting on the chairs and waited. Chris noticed his friend is both blushing and smiled "Hey, where are you blushing?" he asked. _"_He is really handsome." James whispered to himself, unaware of Chris could actually hear him - also unaware of he shows a sign of his sexuality but of course, Chris are too young to understand that._

"_Who?"_

"_Your dad."_

_The future host looked confused at him, then he smirked. "Well, now who is talking?"_

_"What do you mean?" the future intern asked, looking puzzled at his friend. He realized what his friend meant and looks both embarrassed and slightly annoyed._

"_It's different!"_

"_How?"_

_"Well…um…your dad is a guy and my mom is a girl."_

"_Are moms girls?"_

_James shrugged. "I guess so."_

_Marc leaves the room for the same reason, he got a little confused when he sees Chris are teasing James for liking Darren while James are denying it. _"_Hey, what is going on here, dudes?" Marc asked them, the two boys stopped and looked at him. They both decide to say something to avoid the awkward moment._

"_Nothing."_

***Flashback Ends***

After finished the story, Chris smiled and shed a single tear. Chef was crying uncontrollable "It was such a cute story!" he sobbed. Wow, did Chris just hit his soft spot?

"Yeah, it was a memorable day. It's a day I'll never forget." Chris said, wiping away the tear of his cheek. When Chef stopped cried and wiped away his tears, James arrived. "Hey dudes." he greeted at them. "Hey James. I have just told Chef the story of our first meeting." Chris told his friend.

"Oh yeah, good times…through it was a little creepy when you got a crush on my mom." James said, looking slightly disturbed when he remember of Chris' little crush.

"Hey, what about yourself? You used to have a crush on my dad, before you even know about your sexuality." Chris said, trying to defending himself and smirked when he also remembered about James' little crush. James blushed, looking annoyed. "N-no, I don't. I was just saying that he was handsome." he said, also trying to defending himself.

Chef looks slightly disturbed at them. "You guys are both weird…" he said before leaving the productions camp, leaving the two men looked confused at each other. "What's wrong with him?" James asked, Chris shrugged "I don't know." he replied.

"Oh yeah, I've came to tell you that you should make tonight's challenge ready."

"Oh crap, I totally forgot that!"

Then Chris ran for not getting late for the challenge and left quickly the productions camp, so James is now alone. He smirked and thought.

"Like father, like son. They are both handsome."

* * *

*Smirks* I bet no one expected that. Chris having a little child-crush on James' mom, while James having a little child-crush on Chris' dad. Of course, they don't have crush on them anymore.

I know, Chef is OOC but I just want to add some humor XD I also gave Tyler bit spotlight, because he have a little screentime(which is sad because he's my favorite. I hope he gets more in TDWT) when James thinks Tyler is cute, he didn't meant it romantically. He sees the campers more like siblings.

When Duncan said 'homo-jerk', it was because he was angry at James for pushed him into the lake. Sorry, if I had offended someone. Oh yeah, one thing more. James is 27 year old, so he is two years older than Chris.


	7. Crazy in Love

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Total Drama series or the song Crazy in Love but I do own James(I forgot to added Chris' uncle at the disclaimer last chapter).

Sorry for the long wait but I had writerblock. I am using the song Crazy in Love(my favourite song) in this chapter and there will also be a sweet moment between James and Trent(it's a _friendly _moment).

* * *

It's a normal day on Camp Wawanakwa…or almost.

James and Chris are sitting on the dock, watching the lake. "It's such a beautiful view, don't you think?" James asked as he slowly moves his hand to Chris' hand.

"It sure is, dude." Chris agreed. He blushed when he felt the warmth of James' hand is touching his hand. Was that an accident or was his friend doing this on purpose? No matter what the reason was, Chris didn't mind it. James blushed when he saw that Chris was looking at their hands and he quickly took his hand away from Chris'.

"Um…so, how are you?" James asked, nervously rubbing his neck, tried to changed the subject. "Fine. I guess." Chris replied. He was disappointed that James decide not to hold his hand.

"So, do you enjoy hanging out with the contestants?" Chris asked. He knew that when James are not working, he is spending some times with the contestants. James smiled. "Yeah, it have been great." he said but then his smile vanished when he suddenly thought of Heather. "Well except from Heather." he said coldly.

"I don't blame you. I mean, she have been insulting you because of your sexuality and she's such a bitch." Chris said. Honestly he doesn't like Heather either.

The host stands up. "Even though I'd like to stay and continue our conversation, I had to go now. I need to think of the next challenge." he said and leaves the dock.

The truth is he didn't leave the dock for thinking of a challenge. He left because he was running out for the subjects to their conversation and he doesn't want to be with him in a long awkward silence.

The intern was looking sadly at the lake. He have a crush on his best friend but he don't know about he likes him back. "How can I tell Chris about my feeling when I'm ready?" he thought.

He hears some footsteps, he could hear someone are getting closer. A shadow arrived and he turned his head to see who it was, he saw that the footsteps belongs to Trent. "Is there anything wrong?" Trent asked, looking at James with his pretty green eyes. "Nothing. I was just thinking. Not a big deal." James replied.

"What were you thinking?" Trent asked as he sits next to James.

"Well…there is a guy who I really like but I don't know about he likes me back." James said, blushes a little. "And…yeah, how do you tell someone about your feelings?"

Trent smiled. "When you're ready for the confession, all you have to do is listen to your heart."

"That's a good advice, thanks Trent." James thanked, smiled at him. The musician smiled back. "You're welcome." he said, then he smirked at the intern. "Are you crazy in love with him?" he teased. The intern blushed, looking slightly annoyed at him. "Oh please, I'm not that in love with him." he said, crossed his arms. "Are you sure?" the musician asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am, cliché-boy." the intern teased back, smirking at him. "Hey! I'm not cliché!" the musician said offended and crossed his arms.

James laughed and playfully hits Trent's arm. "Hey." Trent said, then he smirked and playfully hits James' arm lightly as a payback. James, who is rubbing his arm, smirked at him.

"You can do that much better." he said, Trent pinned him on the dock and resting his hands on James' ribs and started tickling him as hard as he could. The intern burst into a fit of giggles, laughter and constant smiling. "Q-qui-quit it!" the intern yelled at his friend but the musician didn't stop, he was just smirking and continue the tickling. "Not until you apologize for calling me 'cliché-boy'." he said while the intern are still laughing.

"O-ok-kay, I-I'm s-sorry! Y-You're a g-good s-singer and n-not a c-cli-cliché!"

"Good intern." the musician finally stopped the tickling and stared down at his friend. The intern smiled, panting heavily from the lack of breath.

After catching the breath, the intern smirked and grabbed the musician's shoulders, the musician looked both confused and nervous at him. "Now it's time for payback." the intern said. He was about to flipped him over, the musician are trying to warn him about something but it was too late. When the intern flipped his friend over, they both fall into the lake since they were at the edge at the dock.

James was the first to get up the surface of the water, he grabs Trent's shirt and swim to the shore. Since Trent didn't swallowed any water and nothing serious happened, there was no need for CPR.

James took Trent up and was holding him in the bridal-style. Trent seems to be little tired and rested his head on James' chest, caused him to blush. "I'm sorry I got us fall into the lake." James apologized, Trent slowly opened his eyes and look at him, he gives him a weak smile. "That's okay. You didn't know it was going to happen." Trent said.

"Don't just stand there, kiss him!" they both heard a female voice shouted at them, causing both of them to blush.

They saw that the voice belongs to Izzy who is waiting excitingly for the 'kiss'. Like that's gonna happen.

"Finally, I got some yaoi here. I knew if I keep looking, I'd find something interesting. And it was so totally cute when you saved him and it'd be even more cute if you kiss him." Izzy said, grinned at them.

Trent looks irritated at her. "Izzy, we're not going to be a couple. He just saved my life and he is older than me." he informed her. The insane girl chuckle "Oh Trent, don't you know the expression 'love is ageless'?" she asked.

"Yeah but…" before the musician could finish his sentence, the insane girl interrupted him. "Just wait until I tell everybody about your relationship." she said, then she ran away. "Oh no, you don't!" the musician shouted after her, the intern put him quickly at the ground and then the musician, who are very pissed off, are starting chasing the insane girl.

* * *

It got evening and James finished his dinner, he saw Chris who is whistling and is going to the mobile shower. James smirked and thought of a naughty idea.

When he saw Chris entered the mobile shower, James went to the mobile shower. Luckily for him there was a window, so he could watch his friend in the shower. He took a box, stands on it and peeks in the window.

He know that it was wrong and that he shouldn't do it but he couldn't help himself, Chris is so hard to resist. He had to admit that Chris have a sexy muscular body. Chris takes on the shower cap and started stripping himself until he was fully naked, preparing for the shower. James could feel his pants tightened as he just saw his friend being naked for the first time.

The host are starting singing Crazy in Love, he have a habit for singing in the shower, then he turned on the shower.

"_**Got me looking so crazy right now, your love got me looking so crazy right now." **_the host sang while he were dancing, the intern's pants tightened even more.

He likes what he see, he hold his nose to avoid getting nosebleed but when the host shakes his butt a little, the intern couldn't hold it back anymore. It end up in a result of he got blood on his hand "Oh crap." he thought and quickly leaves the mobile shower.

"Man, I could really need a tissue right now." James thought, looking at his bloody hand. He saw Chef and decide to ask him about the tissue. "Excuse me, Chef but where is there a tissue?"

Chef turned to him. "It's in that trailer." he said and pointed at one of the trailers, then he noticed the blood on James' nose and hand "What happened? Did you get into a fight?" Chef asked. James shook his head. "I…I had a little accident." he lied and went to the trailer Chef pointed at. After he cleaned up his nose and his hand, he decide to go to his trailer.

"Maybe Trent is right. Maybe I am crazy in love with Chris." he thought.

* * *

Not the best chapter ever, sorry...

It was the best idea, I could get and no, there is NOT going to be a love-triangle with James, Chris and Trent but I had to admit James and Trent could be a cute couple if it wasn't because James is 11 years older than Trent.

Izzy is always full of fun, this is why we love her :)


	8. Troubles and Talks

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama series but I do own James.

There is a almost pervert moment in the start and there will be another Heather and James-conflict. Just want to let you know. This chapter happened between The Sucky Outdoors and Phobia Factor. By the way, in my 'world' Duncan and Chris is bisexuals. Don't get mad if you don't like the idea.

Remember when I said that James and Duncan have a on-and-off friendship in chapter 4? In this chapter you're gonna see how it is when their friendship is 'on'.

* * *

"So…do you enjoy your dinner?" Chris asked James who was sitting next to him, it's evening and it's now dinner time. Right now, Chris tries to make a conversation. "Yeah, it's good." James simply replied, smiled at his friend.

Chris smirked, he just got a naughty idea. He took his fork and dropped it on a purpose. "Oops, I dropped my fork. How clumsy of me." Chris said, then he got under the table to get the fork. His plan was secretly giving James a blow-job, he saw the fork but he didn't care about it at the moment.

He is in front of James' crotch, licked his lips. He puts his hands on James' zipper and slowly started to unzip it. What he didn't expected was James could hear the sound of his zipper and looked under the table.

James saw Chris who is looking surprised at him, James looked confused at him. "What are you doing?" he asked, Chris blushed when he got caught. "Um…I was about to get my fork when I…saw that there was a bug that was about to crawl into your pants." Chris lied, he needed a way to get out of this awkward moment.

"Okay…thanks, I think." James said, he doesn't really believe of there really was a bug in his pants. Chris noticed the fork that was still on the ground and took it. "Oh, it got dirty. I better go and get a clean one." he said, got out of the table and quickly leaves while James just looked confused.

He wasn't really convinced of what his friend told him, he's pretty sure of he was doing something else but on the other hand, he's not sure of he wants the true answer either.

When Chris arrived at Chef's trailer, he closed the door. "Chris, what are you doing here? And what was that all about?" Chef asked confused and noticed Chris is blushing brightly. "Well, I was going to give James a blow-job…but he caught me almost doing it and I used a fork as an excuse." Chris explained.

Chef's eyes widened. "You were about to give your best friend a blow-job?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah…I've got a crush on him." he said, Chef got even more surprised "You've got a crush on your best friend?" he asked, almost loudly. "Shh! Quiet, not so loud! He can hear you." Chris informed him.

"So, what are you gonna do about it?" Chef asked.

Chris shrugged. "I don't know. I never had a crush on a guy before. What do you think I should do?"

"Don't ask me about advices when it's about romance, I'm not good at it."

The host is really confused. He got a crush on his best friend and he don't know of what he should do about it. Love is really complicated, especially when you fall in love with your best friend.

* * *

After having dinner, James thought it'd be a good idea to visit the contestants. "How is it going?" he asked them when he arrived "It's been okay." Tyler replied. "And what about Sadie?" James asked. He remembered when Katie and Sadie got separated from each other when Katie got voted off last challenge. "She's still crying." Bridgette told him.

"Do you cry too when you and Chris got separated?" Duncan jokingly asked, James rolls his eyes at the comment.

"No, I don't."

When Heather saw the homosexual intern, she smirked malevolent. She just got an evil idea, then she left the camp to get something that she'd need for the plan. Later she's back, holding something behind her back.

The queen bee grabs the intern's jacket and dragged him to the gopher's cabin. She shoves him roughly on the floor. "What are you doing?" the intern asked, looked both confused and slightly worried at the queen bee. An evil grin appeared on the queen bee's face while the other contestants are watching of what is going on. The only contestants who is missing is Sadie. She was at the dock and she was busy crying her eyes out.

"Have you got dinner?" the queen bee asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, what a shame. I was planning to give you…" Heather said, then she revealed what she had been hiding behind her back and showed it to James. "…_this!_"

She was holding a plate with Chef's disgusting 'food'…okay, I don't really know about I should call this food. James' eyes widened and looked at the plate with disgust "Eww, what the hell is that?" he exclaimed, he is completely freaked out.

"Nothing. Just the 'food' Chef have been making for us in this show." Heather told him "Gross! Do Chef make food like that?" James thought, his thoughts got interrupted when he saw Heather took a fork and stabbed it in the…food?

"Maybe you can get some of this." she said. James, who knew what she was doing to do, tried to escape but when he attempted, Heather grabbed his shirt and pinned him roughly to the floor. Some of the contestants was trying to help him. "Hey, let him go!" Cody shouted, tried to pull Heather of James but instead she pushed him roughly "Don't. Try. To. Stop. Me!" she snarled at them.

Heather took the fork and started to force feed James. The 'food' tasted horrible, it tasted like dog food mixed with vomit in James' opinion and he could've sworn of he felt it moved. He tried to spit it out but Heather just keep stuffed him with the 'food'.

"Now swallow it." Heather commended, waited for James would do as he was being told to. However James refused to swallow it, the food tasted bad enough and he doesn't want it to get in his stomach.

Heather glared at him and slapped him to make him obey her. "I said: swallow it!"

James did as she says and swallowed the food. He really hated the taste and he didn't feel good, he could feel Chef's 'food' is coming up again. He pushed Heather of him, got off the floor and leave quickly the cabin.

The contestants, who were shocked, glared daggers at Heather. If looks could kill, Heather would have died instantly. "You stupid bitch!" LeShawna shouted angrily, glared at Heather with her arms crossed. It sickens them even more of Heather smiled at James' misfortune.

"How can you do that to James? Wasn't that bad enough you had insulted him after he told us about his sexuality?" Cody questioned.

Heather didn't seems to care. "Whatever, that's not my problem. And if James doesn't like it, then he shouldn't have been born as a faggot." she said and leaves the cabin while Beth and Lindsay goes with her.

"That. Was. Unbelievable!" LeShawna exclaimed, she is really angry of what Heather did. "Yeah! If it wasn't because she is a girl, I would have beat the crap outta her." Tyler said.

"Poor guy." Owen said sadly. "Yeah, that was low even for her." Courtney said, puts her hands on her hips. While they were talking about Heather's unacceptable behavior, they're all unaware of a certain delinquent is leaving the camp, looking for the intern…

* * *

Somewhere in the forest, James is sitting next to the tree he had puked on and was crying.

He had dealt with homophobic people before. They had thrown insults at him but at least none of them had tried to force feed him with something really gross. Normally he doesn't care about the insults but this time he couldn't take it anymore and broke down.

"Why can't I be a normal straight guy? It would have been a lot easier if I was into girls." he thought. His thoughts got, yet again, interrupted when he heard a male voice.

"Oh, there you are, James."

James turned his head to see Duncan was behind a tree. "Go ahead, Duncan. Laugh at me and mock me, saying I couldn't handle Chef's 'food'." James said sadly. "I would have but it ain't so funny, I'd rather laugh at you for another reason." Duncan said.

"So, you're not going to make fun of me?"

"No, not at the moment. I mean, you just had a hard time out there and you're very upset."

Duncan helped James up of the ground. James glances at Duncan, he could have sworn of there was slightly sympathy in the delinquent's teal eyes.

"I know I'm not the sweetest guy on this stupid island and makes more trouble than you can ever imagine but I do have limits. And just as you know, I'm bisexual so I know how it is to be make fun for the sexuality but I don't care about it and you should do the same thing."

James smiled and hugged Duncan, Duncan looked irritated at him.

"Thanks Duncan, I guess you're not so bad after all." the intern said. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just don't tell the other that I told you those crap." the delinquent said careless, then he roughly pushed the intern away from him. "But it doesn't mean that we're going to be good buddies. Keep that in your mind." the delinquent reminded him, the intern smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry."

* * *

"What am I going to do?" Chris thought, he is in his trailer and laying on his bed. He want to tell James about his feelings for him but he don't know how. Chris have always been bisexual but despite being into both genders, he had never dated a guy before. Through he do sometimes flirts with some guys but he doesn't really feel for them, it was just flirts.

But when it's about James, it's different. Chris had always pleased himself with the porn magazines and masturbation but he knows that he cannot do that forever and he also had to get a girlfriend…or in this case, a boyfriend.

Soon or later, he has to admit his crush for his best friend. He just needed a way of how he can do it.

* * *

"Are you okay now?" Gwen asked, she is sitting on the ground next to James. She lightly patted James' back sympathetically. James turned his head to her. "Yeah, I'm fine now." he told her and smiled, Gwen smiled back as they were watching the stars.

If it wasn't for Sadie's crying, it would have been a nice peaceful night between them.


	9. Matthew, More Talks and Underwear Thief

It was a challenge-free day. James and Chris is watching the sky.

James is standing next to Chris. He just got a naughty idea. He reached his hand and pinched Chris' butt. Chris gasps and blushed brightly but before he saw who pinched his butt, James ran quickly away. Chris turned to see Chef is behind him(he had just arrived after James ran away). Believing it was him who did it, Chris looked disturbed and glared at Chef.

"What?"

Out of sudden, Chris slaps Chef across his face. "Ow! What the hell did you do that?" Chef asked, Chris was just glaring at him "You should've think twice before you pinch my ass!" he shouted before he leaves angrily.

"What is he talking about?"

* * *

James is somewhere in the forest. He was enjoying the peaceful silence until he heard someone was screaming. "How many times should I tell you? I am _NOT _going out with you, Cody!" a female voice screamed.

James knew it was Gwen. He also knew that he better go to them before Gwen could possible kill Cody.

When he arrived, he saw a disappointed Cody hanging his head and walking sadly away. He felt sorry for Cody with the way he got rejected. James glances on Gwen who have an irritated expression on her face and her arms crossed.

"Gwen, I know you don't like Cody but yelling at him like that is pretty rough for the little guy." James said "Listen, he had to learn that I don't like him the same way. I do like Cody but only as a friend. And he keep trying to asking me out." Gwen explained.

"I know but being harsh towards him could hurt his feelings. Cody might doesn't seems to mind it on the outside but I'm pretty sure of he's hurt on the inside. He did got sad when you yelled at him."

Gwen sighed. She is filled with guilt. She wasn't meant to go far and hurt Cody's feeling. He is a nice guy who have a sweet crush on her. The only problem was he doesn't seem to know when he can give up, despite the rejections he gets.

She sits down on the ground. "I know I was being harsh to him but I had to do something. If he doesn't know it now, he might wouldn't stop until we leaves the show."

James sighed and sits next to Gwen. "Listen, I understand he annoys you but if you want to tell Cody you only want to be his friend, you could just talk with him." he suggested.

"Guess you're right."

"You know, I once had a boyfriend two years ago. His name is Matthew. In the beginning, he was like Cody. Nice but also a little desperate."

"Let me guess. He tried to ask you out, right?"

"That's right, I know your pain. I got annoyed by it in the beginning. However, the differences is while you only want Cody to be your friend, I actually started to feel the same way for Matthew. I mean, he was cute and hard to resist."

"Was he a good boyfriend?"

"Yes, he was. Though we're not dating anymore."

"How come you guys aren't together anymore?"

"Well, we felt we were growing apart from each other but we're still friends."

Gwen realized something. "Wait. How is this supposed to help me with my problem?" she asked, James looked at her.

"My point is I've once made the mistake of snapped at him because I got annoyed by his many attempts. I've learned that when someone get a crush on you and you don't feel the same way, you have to be nice to him or her and try not to being too harsh or else you'll hurt the person's feelings."

Gwen got off the ground. "You're right. I better talk with Cody - well, if he still want to talk with me. I mean, I haven't being nice to him lately." she said. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure Cody still want to talk with you." James assured her. "I hope you're right about that one." Gwen said before she went out, looking for Cody.

* * *

In meanwhile at the productions camp, Chris went behind James' trailer. He should check about the laundry had dried. He couldn't find someone else to check the laundry, so he had to do it by himself.

There was a thing that caught Chris' attention. He saw a blue underwear hanging on the line, he knew the underwear belonged to James. He smiled at them and took it down. He knew he shouldn't but he didn't care and he couldn't help himself, then he went quickly to his own trailer. When Chris arrived, he smiled and hugged the underwear.

"Hehe, I am such a naughty host." he thought.

* * *

Cody is sitting on the ground. He was watching the sky, thinking of what Gwen told him earlier. He heard some footsteps, he have no idea where they came from but he do know that they're getting closer to him.

A shadow appeared and Cody turned his head, he saw the steps came from Gwen. "Hi. Can I sit here?" she asked. Cody sighed, looked away. He thought she's still mad at him.

"Why not? This is not my island."

The goth girl sat on the ground next to the techno-geek. She took a deep breath "Listen, I want to say I'm sorry that I yelled at you earlier." she apologized. The techno-geek looks at her with a confused look on his face like he have no idea of what she's talking about.

"This is not because I don't like you, I do." the goth girl continued. "It's just really annoying when you're hitting on me and I just see you as a little brother - the annoying kind."

Cody starts to realize his mistake. "Oh. I have no idea of I had annoyed you, I just wanted to show you that I like you." he said, rubbing nervously his neck. "I know but you did it on the wrong and annoying way." Gwen informed him. "I'm sorry. I wasn't meant to be annoying." Cody apologizes for his behavior towards Gwen.

"I know you weren't but I just want to be friends."

"I understand." Cody said. "You do?" Gwen asked, she didn't expected the answer. "Yeah. I'm a little disappointed but hey, if this is how you feel I totally understand." Cody replied, gave her a small smile. "I'm glad you understand." Gwen said, smiled back and then she did something no one, not even Cody, had expected her to do.

She hugged Cody.

Cody got surprised by the hug. "Why are you hugging me?" he asked confusedly "For being a good friend." Gwen told him, Cody smiled and hugged her back.

It's a nice friendly moment between them.

* * *

Back on the productions camp, Chris is laying on the bed while he's holding James' underwear. It didn't last long time before he hear someone is knocking on the door.

"Chris, can I come in?" a male voice asked. Chris' eyes widened when he heard the voice, he knew it came from James. He quickly hides the underwear under the pillow. "Sure you can, dude." Chris said after he put the underwear under the pillow.

The door opened and James peeks in. "What's up, man?" Chris asked, tried not to sound nervous. "Well, when I was picking up my laundry, I've noticed that one of my underwear is missing." James told him.

"It is? That's really odd." Chris lied, smiled awkwardly. "If you know where it is, then let me know." James said before he closed the door and leave the trailer. "Man, that's close." Chris thought, took the underwear out of the pillow.

"I better return them before James finds out I took it." Chris thought and quickly leave his trailer.

When he arrived to James' trailer, he looks around to make sure of he's alone. When the coast are clear, he approached James' trailer. He opened slightly the door, throws the underwear in there and left again.

Now he don't need to worry about James will find out about he was the underwear thief all day.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I promise I'll try to make the next chapter longer. It was a sweet moment between Cody and Gwen, don't you think? I am aware of Gwen is OOC in this chapter, sorry.


	10. Secret

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama series but I do own James.

I had watched the first TDWT-episode on Youtube in yesterday. It was great, though I wasn't happy about Lindsay fell in love with another guy, I feel sorry for poor Tyler. Sierra was really funny.

Sorry for the long wait by the way but I was sick. Chris will reveal his reason for being mean and sadistic. And just as you know it, I don't know about the real reason, it was just something I made up.

* * *

Chris is relaxing on the grass, looking up at the sky. He is thinking of James and his feelings toward him. He wondered about James also have feelings for him.

"Does James like me too?" Chris thought. He don't know about James either likes him back or just seeing him as a friend. Chris sits up "Well, if he doesn't then it's too bad. He have no idea of what he's missing." he thought, smirking. He got off of the ground, dusting his clothes. He turned his head to see James and smiled. He went to James. "Yo dude!" he exclaimed.

James turned to his friend and smiled. "Oh, hi Chris. What's up?"

Chris paused at the moment. Why is it that he went to his best friend who also happens to be his crush at the first place? "Oh God, what should I say to him?" Chris thought, tried to calm himself down. He just gave James a fake smile. "Well, I was thinking of we could talk. It's been a while since we last had a conversation." he said. "What should we talk about?" James asked.

"I don't know. About anything."

They tried to think of something to talk about. Unfortunately, they don't have any idea to start their conversation. "So…maybe I should just go back to the productions camp." James said, he was about to leave and Chris is about to go in panic until he gets an idea. "James, wait!" he said, grabbed James' wrist.

"Come with me. There's something special I want to show you." Chris said to him. James have no idea of what Chris is up to but he decide to go with him. This could be interesting.

* * *

"Okay, we're here." Chris said when they finally stopped. "Where?" James asked, looks around. He have explored Camp Wawanakwa on the first day and yet he have never been at this place before.

The host just smirked and moved some bushes, so it made a path. "Go in." he offered. The intern hesitate for a moment but he decide to go in. It was at the moment he got amazed by the sight of the mysterious place. There was bushes, trees and a lot of flowers. Sure, James have seen those kind before but they looks really different in their own special ways and in the middle, if you looks up, you can see the sky.

"Wow, this place looks amazing." the intern said, impressed of the place. It made him wonder of why he haven't seen this place sooner. Then he sits on the ground. The host chuckled and sits on the ground too, sitting next to his crush. "I'm glad you like this place." he said. They're both laying on the ground, looking at the sky.

"This is my secret place. I often go here when I want to be alone."

"I thought you liked getting attentions."

"I do but sometimes, I need to be alone."

"Can I ask you about something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Why did you changed?" James asked. After hearing the question, Chris got quiet. The question surprised him, he have never expected James to ask something like that. Chris looked away from James.

"What do you mean?" he asked nervously, added a fake smile. "You know, I've been noticed you've became sadistic." James replied. Again, Chris got quiet. It was a secret he hoped no one will ever find out. He have never told anyone about it, not even James.

"Um…can't we just talk about something else?" Chris asked, tried to change the subject but it didn't worked. "No. I want the answer." James demanded. Chris sighed of his defeat, he wanted to leave the place immediately but he knew he wasn't going to leave until he said anything. He sits up, glances at James.

He took a deep breath. "Before I meet you, I was always a lonely kid. I didn't have any friends. My parents is always working and Will doesn't always wanted to play with me. Sure, it changed when I meet you but only slightly. Inside I was still feeling lonely. I did play sometimes with Allie after she got born but she was too young to play those game we usually do when we were kids. And after Fametown had dissolved, everybody forgot about me."

"You've been in a boy band?"

"Yeah and it's not something I'm proud of." Chris said, looking annoyed at James. "Anyway, back to my story. The reason I've become sadistic is because I want to hide my own pain and also getting attention. I was only supposed to pretend but I loved being sadistic so much, it ended up I really became a sadist."

Tears are slowly forming in the host's eyes. "I didn't mean to be like that…it just…happened…" he said. When he finished his sentence, he was now crying. It hurts to talk about his past, especially remembering it.

The intern wrapped his arms around the host. He were surprised to find out the truth. "My God…I've never knew you felt this way." he said, holding his friend close to himself. "Why didn't you tell me? Do anyone knows about this?" he asked. "Will did since the beginning of my depression and Allie had also found out when she got older but our parents didn't. The reason I didn't told you was because I was afraid." the host replied.

More tears were running down his cheeks. James tenderly caressed Chris' face, wiping the tears away. Chris took a long look into James' eyes. They seems so warm and calm. James' hand caressed Chris' face for a moment that should have lasted an eternity but instead lasted a few seconds. James closed his eyes and leaned in. Chris got nervous when James is getting closer.

Could this mean…

He blushed when James kisses his forehead but he didn't mind and smiled. They have no idea how long they have been in Chris' secret place but it felt like hours for both of them. There is a long silence between them.

"Do you think we should go back to the productions camp?" James asked as he's getting himself off the ground. "Yeah." Chris replied, then James helped him up off the ground and they're both heading back to the productions camp.

* * *

What a cute moment. I guess you guys wanted them to kiss each other but don't worry, they will soon. I know Chris was OOC in this chapter but I wanted to give him more character.


	11. Lost Necklace and a Kiss

**Diclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama series but I do own James.

Here is the new chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Also I'm sorry if it seemed a bit rushed. This chapter is special. Why? Because there will be James/Chris-kiss in this chapter.

Don't miss it and read it now!

* * *

"Just admit it, you like him."

Duncan smirked and getting closer to the mysterious person, so close that their tips of their noses is touching each other. If he had gotten closer to him, their lips would also touched each other.

It have been going on for a week. After Izzy told everybody about the incident between James and Trent, many of the contestants(before some of them got voted off) asked them about their 'relationship'. It stopped when James told them what really happened but of course, Duncan is the one who continued with the teasing. He couldn't help himself, it's too funny to stop.

The mysterious person narrowed his eyes. "No, I don't."

"Oh yes, you do. You just won't admit it."

"Duncan, get over it. We are **not **a couple."

"I bet you wish you guys were."

"No, I don't! We're just friends!"

Duncan rolls his eyes, lifts his hands in to air. "Okay, there is no need to get angry, Trent. I was just joking." he said, tried to get Trent to calm down. Trent just crossed his arms, glaring at Duncan.

"I don't find it funny. I mean, you've been teasing me for a whole week now!" Trent shouted. He got annoyed by Duncan's childish teasing and felt like he's going to explode any minute now if Duncan continues with it. "Now you know how I felt." Harold said to Trent as he randomly passed the two black-haired boys. They both watched as the nerd leaves them again, before they quickly went back to each other.

"Oh, don't you have a humor?" the delinquent asked jokingly, grinned at the musician. "I do, I just don't make fun of people like you do." the musician told him, before he uncrossed his arms.

"Now, if you'd excuse me, I'll go and take a shower." the musician told the delinquent as he leave.

"Man, you are _so_ boring!"

* * *

In meanwhile Chris is somewhere in the forest, going to the productions camp. He was thinking of a challenge for the contestants for tomorrow.

"Let me see…I wonder what challenge I should give them?" Chris thought. He was in so deep thoughts that he didn't noticed the branch he was approaching. He realized it too late when he walked into the branch.

"Ouch!" the host shrieked.

The edge of the branch was hanging a little low enough to got his necklace-line. The host lifted the branch up, unaware of the branch lifts the necklace off his neck but when he let go of the branch, the branch smacked down his head.

The host got really angry at the branch and let out an angry scream. "Stupid fucking branch!" he screeched and broke the branch. Again unaware of his necklace fall down on the ground when the host broke the branch.

"I hope that stupid branch didn't ruined my beautiful face." Chris thought as he throws the broken branch angrily at the ground. He have a feeling of something is missing but he ignored the feeling and left.

* * *

Chris is sitting on a chair, still thinking of a challenge. While he was thinking, he was going to play a little with his necklace(something he sometimes do) until he couldn't feel the necklace on his neck. "Oh crap!" Chris exclaimed when he found out his necklace is not around his neck.

The necklace meant a lot to him, it was a special gift from his older brother, Will. He got the necklace at his birthday when he turned twenty-four.

The host think of the branch must have somehow got his necklace and must've fallen on the ground when the branch smacked his head.

"I have to find my necklace!" the host shouted as he left his trailer.

* * *

The intern is at the same place as the host's necklace is hidden. By an accident, the host bumped into the intern, caused both of them to fell down on the ground. Chris blushed when he found out he is on top of James. This is just like the first day…

"Sorry, dude!" Chris said panic-stricken as he quickly got himself off his friend, then he looks everywhere. James, who didn't seems to mind the awkward moment that just happened, looked inquiring at Chris.

"What are you looking after?"

"My necklace. I must have dropped it here somewhere."

The two men are starting looking for the necklace. "Okay, I think the necklace must be in one of those bushes." Chris said, pointed at some of the bushes. He bent down on his hands and knees, starting looking in the bushes. While he was looking in the bushes, James was being a pervert and looked at Chris' rear area(I think you know what I mean). "Man, he got such a cute butt." James thought and smiled.

His thoughts got interrupted by his black-haired friend's question. "Hey James, can you help me?"

"Oh, sure." James said, got quickly back to reality and blushed of the naughty thought he had. He bent down on his knees and were standing in front of Chris. Both of them are unaware of the suggestive position that could easily make a person misunderstand.

"Can you see it, dude?" James asked. "No, not…" Chris was about to respond when he suddenly sees something. "Oh wait, I found it." he beamed and smiled as he's holding the necklace.

"James…"

"Yeah, Chris?"

"You're pretty close to my butt."

As soon he heard it, James got quickly off Chris and stands on his feet. "Oh sorry." he apologized, blushed brightly. "That's okay." Chris said as he's putting his necklace back on. Chris looked at James and smiled. "I want to say…thanks because you want to help me." he thanked, looked shyly on the ground. Then he looked at James who are just smiling.

Chris feel like this is his big chance.

"You're we…" before James could finish his sentence, Chris cut him off by pressed his lips against James'. James got surprised and blushed. He wanted to kiss Chris back but before he have the chance, Chris pulled himself off him. Chris blushed and looked at James with his widened onyx eyes, realized what he did.

"Dude, I'm…I'm sorry…" the host apologized with his eyes filled of tears and ran away. "Chris, wait!" the intern called but his friend has already left.

Now he was just standing all alone, nothing but a long silence. He couldn't believe what just happened. His best friend have just kissed him. That means that…he felt the same way. The intern were thinking of the kiss. "His kiss…it was so soft and gentle…like I had imagined…" he thought, then he smiled. Now he finally knows that his friend also have a crush on him.

* * *

When Chris went back to the productions camp and got to his trailer, he slammed the door and locked it. The poor host sat on the floor and started to cry.

He couldn't believe he just have kissed his best friend without thinking.

"How could I be so stupid? How could I be such an idiot?" he said, blaming himself. "Now he probably doesn't want to be my friend anymore…I've both screwed up our friendship and my chances for getting a relationship with him."

Chris buried his face in his face and cried all night…

* * *

Poor Chris but on the bright side: now James know that he have a crush on him too. He just needs to tell Chris about his feelings and they can finally become a couple.

Please review!


	12. Confession

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama series but I do own James.

Finally, I have summer-vacation! On Tueday, I'll be on Sweden with my school in four days , so I won't be on the internet in a long time but don't worry, I'll work on my stories when I'm back.

It remind me of that day, I made up James. There is a little story about him, when he was new but he wasn't always the sweet guy. In fact, he used to be worse than Chris. Here is a little story of what James used to be, when I had him for the first time.

**My little story-time:**

Last year, when it was summer-vacation and Total Drama Action was new in Canada(I can't remember which day, I made up James), I was planning on my own version of a reality show called Total Drama Flight and my OCs will be in the story(I dropped the idea).

James(his old name was Roy) was suppose to only be in one story but after dropped the story, I changed him for the better. In my old idea, he was Chris' ex-boyfriend and they broke up because Chris caught him cheating on him with a woman(I was planning to make James bisexual). I gave him a new name(James suits him better) and a new personality, so he is now the opposite of Chris and the person, you know.

Back to the story, this is another special chapter because now they finally confess their feeling for each other. This takes place between Who Can You Trust? and Basic Straining. I was planning of the confession should happened during the challenge in Who Can You Trust? but I realize that Chris might be too busy, so I changed mind.

* * *

It have been two days since Chris kissed James.

Since that moment happened, Chris had to avoid James and tried to stay out from the same place as him. As for James, it wasn't easy for him either. He tried to tell Chris about his crush but every time he tried, Chris ended up leave quickly.

James thought of this might be the right time to confess his feeling for Chris. But the question would be…how can he do it?

Chris is watching the sky, thinking of the kiss. "The kiss was nice but…was it really worth it…and what will he think of me now?" he thought. His thoughts got interrupted when he heard a male voice.

"Chris."

Chris turned his head to see it was James who said his name. "Oh…what are you doing here?" Chris asked nervously, looks ashamed at the ground. "We need to talk. There is something I want to tell you." James said before he left, so he find a place where he and Chris could be in privacy. What James said made Chris being nervous about the whole thing.

What is he gonna do?

* * *

It took a while before they both arrived at Chris' secret place. When they did, James turned to Chris. The host lowered his head, looking at the ground. He were trying his best to hold back his tears.

"Look, dude…if you've bring me here to tell me that our friendship is over because of the kiss, I totally understand but before you do…" the host took a deep breath, still looking at the ground. "…I want to tell you that I have a crush on you. You're the only one who gets me and I kissed you because…I want to tell you that I really like you, through I was an idiot for doing it without thinking."

The intern wrapped his arms around the host and hold him tightly. He strokes gently the host's hair. Chris normally would've complained not to touch his hair but when it's different when it's about James. Many things is different when it have something to do with James.

"Don't cry." James whispered softly, gives him a sweet smile. Crap! Was he crying? Chris didn't realized it until he felt some tears ran down his cheeks. James just smiled and wiped the tears away. "I'm sorry I kissed you." Chris apologized.

"There is no need for the apologize. For if you haven't kissed me, I would have never know of you liked me back or not."

"You like me back?"

James nodded. It caused Chris to blush but this time he smiled. He is happy to finally know of James liked him back. They were gazing into each others' onyx eyes and smiled.

They leaned closer to each other and shared their first kiss(this time, James gets the chance to kiss back). None of them could believe of they are actually sharing the kiss, it felt like a dream but this is no dream, this is reality.

Chris wrapped one of his arms around James' neck and rest his other hand on his shoulder. James pulled him in closer as their kiss became hotter. They both enjoyed the kiss. Chris began to bite and suck on James' lower lip, while lacing and running his fingers through James' thick blonde hair. James admitted it felt amazing.

Their kiss became even hotter(if that's possible) as they're starting to French-kissing. Their tongues were fighting for domination and they both letting out some moans. They broke the kiss when they both needed air.

A long line of saliva kept them connected and they both panted heavily. The kiss was really amazing, they both smiled and blushed at each other. None of them cared about they are both males, Chris didn't care that James is an intern and James didn't care that Chris is a sadist host. All they care about was each other.

The intern fixed his hair, chuckled softly. "I suppose this means we are a couple now." he said "I guess so." the host, smiled sweetly.

"Wait a minute. How can we tell the others?"

Chris smirked, played with James' hair. "Who says they have to know?"

"I guess you're right."

* * *

Yay! Finally, they became a couple but the story isn't over yet. Trust me, the drama is **far **from over...though, there wasn't so much drama in the story but it will happened!

Please, read and review!


	13. Just the Two of Us

It has been two days since James and Chris became a couple.

Today Chef is hosting the challenge. While he do, James and Chris is in Chris' trailer and both relaxed on the bed. James is laying on his back while Chris is on top of him(nothing sexual, they were just cuddling).

"Since Chef is hosting the challenge today, we have plenty of times to ourselves." Chris said as he's resting his head on James' chest and smiled. "What is the challenge about?" James asked as he puts his arm around Chris. "He said something about a boot challenge if I remember correctly." Chris replied. "Boot challenge? That sounds tough." James commented.

"True but the contestants are not coming for the fun, they're coming for win the one million dollars." Chris said. James knows that fact for sure. When you're in a reality show, you have to go through the challenges, no matter how hard it can be.

James gave Chris a kiss on his forehead. "But why did you give Chef permission to hosting the challenge today?" he asked curiously. Chris smirked. "Lately I've asked the producers if he could host the challenge today and they approve it. I did this because I wants to be with you all day." he explained.

When he finished his sentence, he planted a kiss on James' lips. "I know I'm usually busy with my job but I'll try my best to spend some times with you."

"How long time will Chef's challenge take?" the intern asked.

The host shrugged. "I don't know. I suppose it will take some long time. I also had to check them sometimes."

"What do you think we should do now, Chris?"

The host thought about it. He haven't thought about it, they have only been a couple for two days. "How about make out?" he suggested, it was the best idea he could come up with.

"Sure."

The male couple started making out. There is both moans and giggles. James is moving his hands towards Chris' back until his hands is on Chris' butt. When James groped Chris' butt, Chris blushed. "Dude, did you just groped me?" Chris asked when the kiss broke.

"Um…would you have mind it if you told you?"

"No, not at all." Chris said and smiled at James, before they started making out again. Their tongues intertwined and battled against each other for domination. It keep up like that until they both needed air.

When the kiss broke, there was a long line of saliva who kept them together. It was just as hot as their first kiss. "Wow…" they said simultaneous. They both smiled at each other. Chris rested his head on James' chest while James is stroking gently Chris' hair.

* * *

It was evening and now time for the dinner. Chris and Chef are in the tent. However, they have no idea of Duncan and Courtney is in the same tent as them for stealing food after being tired of eating garbage(Courtney and Heather was the only who refused).

After they ran away, James visited the tent. "Hey, what's up?" James greeted at Chris. Chris smiled at him. "It have been fine." Chris replied. He checks about Chef is looking. When he made sure of he wasn't, Chris gave James a quick peck on the lips.

"What the fuck? Someone stole my dessert!" they both heard Chef yelled.

James got so scared that he jumped into Chris' arms. "Wow, Chef is sure scary when he's angry. If he gets the person who stole his dessert, he or she will get in deep trouble." James said. He noticed his boyfriend looked annoyed at him.

"What?"

He quickly got the answer when Chris dropped him. "Oh, now I get it." James said when he finally get it.

* * *

The next day, many hours later, it was now for the bonfire-ceremony. Courtney was the one who got voted off because Harold switched the votes to get back at Duncan for all the bullying he had being going through.

Courtney sighed as she gazes at the wooded skull Duncan gave her before the boat sailed. "I'm sorry about that, Courtney." she heard a male voice said. Courtney got surprised since she didn't saw who was sailing the boat and turned her head to see it was James. "Oh, it's you." she said, sounded a little relief. The CIT sits on the seat and looks back at the island.

"I cannot believe it…I got voted off…I worked so hard on this show and I get kicked out." the CIT was both confused and angry about her elimination. "But how? Duncan told me the others didn't voted for me…"

Her eyes widened when she realized something. "Wait a minute…someone must have switched the votes." she said as she narrowed her onyx eyes and clenched her hands. "I don't know how it happened or what the reason was but I pity you for getting separated from Duncan." the intern said.

The CIT blushed when she hears it. "Wait, how could you know about my relationship?" she asked, then she narrowed her eyes again. "Have you been spying on us?" she asked suspiciously, crossed her arms.

"No, Duncan told me about you kissed him last night."

"Of course, he would tell it to anybody." Courtney thought annoyed. "You know, you and Duncan is a cute couple. Opposites attract, cliché but always interesting." James told her.

"I guess you're right, James." Courtney agreed as they're sailing to a place called Playa Des Losers.

* * *

Sorry, if it seems to be short.

I've put a little Duncan/Courtney-moment for the fans. I love this couple, it's an awesome and funny couple but they can be annoying too and there is also one problem with them...

...THERE'S TOO MANY DUNCAN/COURTNEY EVERYWHERE!

I mean, seriously! They're everywhere at Youtube, DeviantART, FanFiction and what else they could be. The show was about every characters, not just them.

Sorry for the rant but it's true. Look around at the internet, if you don't believe me.


	14. Celeste the Maid

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama series but I do own James and Celeste.

Sorry for the long wait but I was in a summerhouse in Skagen in a week but now I'm back with a new chapter.

This is a long chapter, so get prepare. Also a new character appears in this chapter and two secrets will be revealed.

* * *

James was sleeping on his bed, he was having a sweet dream about Chris. Suddenly a door slowly opened and someone goes in…

The mysterious person leaned to James' ear. "James, get up." he whispered as he smiled and stroked James' blonde hair. But James didn't wake up. The mysterious person tried to wake him up again but to no avail. He got irritated and took a deep breath. **"DUDE, WAKE UP!" **he yelled right into James' ear.

It caused James to be shocked and fall out of the bed. Then he looks up at the person who rudely woke him. "Chris, would you please stop yelling in the morning?" he asked, annoyed of what his boyfriend just did.

"Well, excuseeee me that I'm dating a lazy intern." Chris said, crossed his arms. "Hey, I'm not lazy." James argued. He hates when people thinks he's lazy, he was just a person who likes to relax.

"Okay, how about laid-back? Is that better?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Chris smiled and kissed his boyfriend gently when James got off the floor. "There's something I want to tell you." Chris said, James gets curious. "What is it?" he asked.

"You know that most of my employees have messy rooms and never cleans it up?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I have hired a maid. She'll be here in an hour, so I should get ready to meet her." Chris told him. "Okay but no flirting." James reminded him since he knows that Chris is bisexual and he remembered how Chris used to be a womanizer when they were teenagers.

"Dude, you're worrying about nothing." Chris said as he planted another kiss on James' lips before he left the trailer.

* * *

One hour later, the girls are at the beach to clear their heads. And they are all annoyed. Why? You see, two days ago, Chris gave the contestants a challenge about eating gross food. It was boys versus girls. The boys won the challenge and the prize was spending two days on a five star resort. They should get back to Camp Wawanakwa today about in an half hour.

The girls watches as Chris walked to the dock. James was about to walk with his boyfriend when he stopped and noticed the girls. "Hi girls." he greeted and smiled at them.

Bridgette and Lindsay smiled back while Gwen, Heather and LeShawna looks annoyed at him. "What's wrong?" James asked when he saw the three aforementioned girls looked annoyed, then he remember the last challenge.

"Oh, it's about the prize, right?"

"You betcha!" LeShawna said. "It should have been us who won the trip to the resort." Heather complained, crossed her arms. "Okay, I know this sucks but it will get better." James said, tried to cheer them up.

"How?" Lindsay asked curiously.

"Maybe can one of you girls win the challenge today if you're lucky."

"What is Kyle doing at the dock, by the way?" Lindsay asked, paying her attention to Chris who were waiting at the dock. "Chris hired a new employee and now he's waiting for her." James replied. He turned on his heel to walk to the dock. "Hey Chris, what is the maid's name by the way?" he asked his boyfriend when he arrived at the dock.

"I believe her name must be Celeste."

The male couple saw the boat has arrived and someone stepped out. It was the maid. She have shoulder-length auburn hair, green eyes, she wears a red tube-top, green shorts and red high heels.

"Greetings, Mr. McLean." she said in an angelic voice. The sound of her voice would make you melt when you hear it. Chris blushed brightly and gives her a nervous. "H-hi. I-it's nice to m-meet you, C-Celeste." he stammered.

James noticed the nervous look at his boyfriend and gets suspicious. "So, how are my job going to be?" Celeste said, looking deeply into Chris' onyx eyes. "C-come to p-productions camp and I-I'll t-tell you." Chris stammered again, left the dock. "He doesn't look nervous at the show." Celeste said to James before she went with Chris.

Celeste walked pass the girls, unaware of they're looking at her. None of them said a word, all they did was glancing at the new maid. When she left, Gwen was the one who broke the silence.

"Wow, she's hot." unfortunately, she said something that she shouldn't have said. The rest of the girls stared at her while Heather looked disgusted at her. Gwen didn't get why they're looking at her like that until she realized what she just said and blushed. "Oh…I meant it's sure a hot day…" she said and rubbed nervously her arm.

The girls seems to look at her in disbelief. "Um, excuse me." the goth girl said, then she quickly left before the whole thing gets too awkward. The intern, who saw what happened, gets both confused and curious.

What was going on?

The intern decide to follow after his gothic friend to find out the answer.

* * *

Somewhere in the forest, the goth girl was alone…or she thought she was until she heard some footsteps are getting closer to her.

"Oh, hey James." the goth girl said when she had turned to see it came from her friend. "Is there something wrong?" the intern asked her. The goth girl figured out he must have seen the awkward moment between her and the other girls. She blushed and looks nervously at the ground, then she looked at the intern and looks around to make sure they're alone.

"If I tell you, will you keep it secret?"

"Sure, Gwen."

"I'm bisexual."

"Really?"

Gwen nodded. "Yeah but no one at this island knows about it."

"I didn't know you're into both genders." James said. He was a bit surprised to find out his friend is bisexual. "Now you do." Gwen said. "Only my brothers and my friends knows about it. I didn't tell it to anybody because I'm afraid of how they will treat me if they find out about my sexuality and of course, there is _Heather_…"

"Oh yeah, _her_…" James said, gets a little angry when he thought of the homophobic queen bee. Then he gently puts his hand on Gwen's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Like I've learned, don't listen to her when she begins to insult. Besides I'm pretty sure they'll accept your sexuality."

Gwen thought about it for a second. "I guess you're right but I think I'll keep it secret for a while."

"I understand." James said. They both smiled and hugged each other, before James decided to went back to the productions camp.

* * *

James looked annoyed at Celeste with his arms crossed. Ever since she came to the island, she had received all the attentions from the other male interns(even Chef) but that's not what annoyed him. It was the fact of Chris seems to be attracted to her that irritated him.

"Man, she is so hot." Chris said, also drooling. Unfortunately, James heard it when he decide to go to Chris.

"Christopher!"

Chris got surprised and turned his head to James who glared at him. He blushed when he realized his boyfriend had listened to his comment. "But _you're_ way more hotter." he quickly added. He tried to make it up to James by smiled sweetly at him while he rubs his hand on James' chest. It seemed to work when James gives him a small smile.

"I guess you can't help yourself."

Suddenly Chris gets an idea. "Hey, how about we…"

"No." James said before Chris could suggest something.

"But you don't even know what I was going to say."

"I know you're going to suggest having a threesome with you, me and Celeste."

"Okay, maybe you know what I was going to way but try to think on that way: I could fuck her while you're fucking my ass. On that way, no one will be left out."

"The answer is still no." James strictly said. "Aw, you're no fun. What's the point of being a handsome host on an island with two hot people if I can't have a threesome?" Chris complained.

James chuckled at Chris' complain. "Oh, you're such a spoiled prince." he said, then he wrapped his arms around Chris' waist. "But you're my spoiled prince."

They rubs their noses against each other and both smiled. Unaware to James, Chris slowly leads his hands to James' butt and then he groped them. It caused James to blush while Chris smirked at him. "Now I get a little payback." he said as he pressed his lips against James' lips, it didn't took long time before James returned the kiss.

Unfortunately, while they're kissing, Chef came at the same time. "Okay Chris, now the interns have…" he stopped when he saw the host and the intern are making out.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"**

James and Chris got astonished and stopped making out. They both turned their head to see Chef whose eyes are huge and looked both shocked and confused at them. "Chef, we can explain…um…" Chris was the first one to speak. "Yeah…um, Chris and I…well, we…" James began. "We're a couple now…" Chris finished the sentence.

"Since when?" Chef questioned. "It happened two days after Beth got voted off." Chris explained "Now you know our relationship but will you please keep it secret for the contestants?" James asked Chef.

"I promise. It would be more fun when the contestants figure it out by themselves."

The male couple doesn't look impressed at the chef when he finished his sentence.

* * *

An hour later, after the challenge and before the bonfire-ceremony, James is somewhere in the forest. Suddenly he hears some noise in the bushes, he have no idea of what it was until a certain flame-haired psycho jumps out of the bushes she was hiding in.

"HI JAMES!"

"Izzy? What are you doing here?" James asked her. "I was hiding in the forest since RCMP was chasing me." Izzy replied.

"So, you didn't leave the island?"

"Nope."

The insane girl grinned and puts both her hands on the intern's arms. "So, did something special happened while I was gone?" she asked him. "No, not at all." the intern lied. He knew if he tell her about his secret relationship, she'll go and tell it to everybody.

The insane girl started to rub on the intern's arm. The intern looked curiously at her. "Oooh, I've never noticed that you're so soft." the insane girl, then her grin widened as possible. "Like a giant marshmallow!"

Out of sudden, she bite the intern's arm. "OW!" the intern screamed in pain. The insane girl lets go of his arm and spits out. "Eww, you don't taste like one." she pouted, crossed her arms in disappointment. James gives her an odd look until he saw Eva. He quickly climbed up in the tree before Eva walked pass them. When she left, James climbed down the tree. "Is she back?" he asked.

"Yes. Yes, she is." Izzy replied and nodded. "Oh crap." James thought.

"Why did you hide in the tree?"

"I don't think Eva have gotten over what happened last time she was here."

"What did you do to her?"

"Well…" James began as he started telling story to Izzy…

***Flashback***

_It was a day before Eva got voted off._

_James was thinking at Chris, he tried his best to stop thinking of his best friend but he just couldn't. He got bored and decide to throw some small rocks to pass the time. __Unfortunately, he accidentally throw one of the rocks at a certain black-haired girl…_

"_OW!"_

"_Oops." James thought when he realized what he did. Eva rubs her head and glared daggers at James. "Are you the one who thrown a rock at me?" she questioned angrily. _"_Sorry! It was an accident." James said, tried to apologized. "You'll look like an accident when I'm done with you!" Eva screamed as she started chasing James who was running for his life._

_In meanwhile Duncan, Geoff and Courtney was watching the chase-scene. "Wow, poor guy." Geoff said, feeling pity while Duncan laughed at James' misfortune. "Yeah, he have really pissed her off." he said, continued laughing._

_Courtney rolled her eyes. "I knew Eva is going to be a problem for us."_

"_COME BACK, YOU LITTLE MOTHERFUCKING SHIT!"_

***Flashback Ends***

James was shaking in fear after he told the story. "I was lucky for being alive…I had to hide me in the bushes in an hour until she finally gave up."

"It sounds like an awesome story." Izzy commented with a grin.

"You know, it's nice to talk with you but I have to go now." James said, smiled at his crazy friend before he headed back to the productions camp.

* * *

When James got back, he and Chris are spending the time in Chris' trailer.

"James, I was thinking of, if you want to, maybe we could sleep together tonight." Chris said. "Not as in having sex but as just sleeping on the same bed."

"I guess it won't hurt." James replied and smiled. Chris changed his clothes into his nightclothes. James was about to leave Chris' trailer to get his own nightclothes when a door opened.

It was Celeste.

Chris got a big smile as James looked annoyed at his boyfriend. "You've got to kidding me." he muttered under his breath. You see, Celeste was wearing a very provocative maid's outfit. "Is there something I need to clean in here?" the maid asked. "You could clean his head." the intern jokingly said. He shouldn't have said that because the host punched his arm.

The intern rubs his arm, looking annoyed at the host. "That's okay, Celeste. We're fine." the host told the maid.

"Okay, Mr. McLean."

"Please, call me Chris."

The maid left the trailer. After she did, the host looked annoyed at his boyfriend. "And I was going to let you sleep with me. But I've changed my mind." he said. James got disappointed. He wasn't meant to insult Chris. He was just joking, he just did it in a wrong way. He got out of Chris' trailer but before he leave, he turned to the trailer.

"I was just joking, dude!"

* * *

Poor James, he got a perfect chance of sleeping with Chris(in non-sexual way) and he screwed it up.

Celeste is going to have a special role, she's going to be antagonist since the story needed drama but what would she do? I know but I won't tell.

Please, read and review!


	15. Virginity and Apology

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama series but I do own James and Celeste.

Finally, a new chapter. I had writer-block, sorry about it. Just to avoid confusion, in case you're curious. In last chapter, in the beginning, the chapter took place in No Pain, No Game. It happened before the boys, Eva and Izzy returned.

There is slight pervert moment as it mentions the word 'virginity'. Just wanted to warn you.

* * *

It has been two days since James made fun of Chris. Every time he tried to apologized, Chris will ignore him. James left his trailer, he went looking for his boyfriend but he couldn't see him.

"How long can he hold a grudge?" he thought. Yes, Chris is still mad at him.

He went to Chris' trailer, thinking he might be in there. He knocked on the door, waiting for Chris to open it. "Chris, I want to talk with you." James said but he got no response. He knocked on the door again but still got no response.

Annoyed, James opened the door. "Dear lord, how long can you hold on a fucking grudge, you selfish hair-gelled jerk?"

But when he opened the door, his boyfriend is nowhere to see. It caused James to be confused. Where is Chris?

He closed the door and was about to leave when he felt a shadow landed on him. He looked up at the roof but the only thing he can see is a figure. To his surprise, the mysterious person jumped from the roof and glomped him. "Argh! Please, don't kill me!" James begged, covered his eyes in panic. He heard a soft chuckle, slowly removing his hands from his face.

He saw that the mysterious person who glomped him was Chris who is dressed like a pirate. "Relax, I won't kill you." he said, brought his hand to James' cheek. "Why are you dressed like a pirate?" James asked him.

"That's for the challenge."

The intern are hoping that his boyfriend haven't heard his insult. Fortunately, it seems to he didn't. "So, can I have your treasure?" the host asked him. The intern raised an eyebrow, having a puzzled look on his face.

"Um…I don't have any treasure on me." he simply replied. He puts both his hands on Chris' hips. "Can I have yours?"

"Depending…what do you want from me?"

James shrugged. "Dunno…maybe just something."

"Well, I could give you something but then I want something in return."

"Like what?"

Chris smirked, looked lustfully at James. "Are you still a virgin?"

James blushed at the question. Did his boyfriend just asked him about his virginity? "Y-yes…" he replied nervously. "Well, when we're both ready for it, can you give it to me?" Chris asked, leaned to James' face.

They were close enough to give each other a kiss. "I have to go now." Chris said as he got off his boyfriend. James watched as he left. He was aware of the subject 'sex' would come soon or later. It was something almost every couple do.

He is not sure of if he or Chris is ready to take the big step in their relationship but if they aren't, they could just wait until they both are ready.

* * *

After the challenge finished long time ago, the boys were having a meeting about who they will vote for. "Hey guys." Trent greeted, waved at them. His smile dropped when the boys glared daggers at him.

Trent got both nervous and confused of how they acted, he decided to leave them alone so he won't cause any problem. The reason for this strange behavior was because of what happened between Trent and Heather, thinking he had cheated on Gwen.

"Are all guys agree on voting Trent off?" Duncan asked the boys. DJ, Geoff and Owen nodded. "Good, now we're all…" Duncan trailed off when he saw Celeste who were wearing her provocative maid-uniform.

Duncan smirked seductively. "Hello, who is that chick?"

DJ, Geoff and Owen turned all their heads to the maid. "I believe this is that maid James told us about." Owen guessed "Man, she is really hot." Geoff admitted, having a big grin on his face. "Isn't her outfit a little provocative?" DJ asked.

"Well, Chris is a pervert. I think I've once saw him staring at Lindsay's boobs last week but hey, I don't blame him. She do have a nice pair of juicy melons." Duncan said, still smirking at the maid. "She can clean my room, anytime she wants."

"Duncan, you're sixteen and I'm pretty she is like 23." DJ informed him, crossed his arms. "Whaaaat? Do you guys seriously think that I want to have sex with her? You guys are crazy, such some dirty minds." Duncan said, tried to change the subject.

He stormed off, leaving DJ, Geoff and Owen to exchanged glances.

* * *

Later that night, after Trent got voted off, James is sitting on the dock, watching the lake. The view looks so beautiful when it's evening, especially when the moon and the stars shines so brightly on the sky.

He heard some footsteps approaching him and turned his head to see Chris. "What are you doing here?" he asked him. "Just wanted to spend time with you." Chris replied, smiled at him and sat next to him. He notice James looks nervously at the lake. "Something's wrong?" he asked him. "No, I'm fine. It's just that…I'm bit nervous." James replied, glances at his boyfriend.

Chris looked puzzled at him. "Nervous? Why?"

"Well because…" James began, blushing. "…remember that little talk we had about virginities?"

Chris nodded. "As you know, I've never had sex before and I don't know if you have done it before. It's just that I'm afraid of if we're going to have sex someday, I might not being able to satisfy you. I don't want to disappoint you." James continued. He felt a pair of arms wrapped around him. "You don't have to worry a thing." Chris whispered to him. He let go of his boyfriend. "To be honest, I haven't had sex with someone either." he admitted.

James stared at him. "Really?" he asked. He had always thought that Chris will lose his virginity before him.

"Yeah, really."

The male couple held each others hands, looking up at the sky. It have been long time since they had a romantic moment together. "James, there is something I want to give you. Just close your eyes." Chris told James.

The intern did as he was being told to and closed his eyes. He thought his boyfriend was going to give him a kiss but instead the host smirked evilly and pushed him into the lake. "What the hell was that for?" the intern exclaimed annoyed when he got off the surface of the water. "That was for calling me a selfish hair-gelled jerk in the morning." the host told him, smirked.

"Oh, you heard that…listen, I didn't mean that. I was just annoyed."

"Annoyed of what?"

"Annoyed by the fact of you refused to listen to me when I tried to apologize to you." James told him as he climbed up the ladder. "Well, then you shouldn't have called me an idiot when Celeste came at visit." Chris said, crossed his arms.

James raised an eyebrow. "I didn't call you an idiot."

"I know but you were implying it." Chris replied. James rolled his eyes. He love Chris but sometimes he can be such an idiot who only thinks of himself.

He didn't bother to fight right now, instead he's trying to apologize. "Chris, I know you're mad and I understand but please, listen to me. I really am sorry for what I said, I didn't meant those things."

He grabbed Chris' arms, pulled him close to himself. He is really hoping of Chris would listen to him and accepted his apologize. He pressed his lips against Chris'. Chris got surprised at first but he slowly returned the kiss. It have been long time since they kissed each other, so it felt good to finally do that again. When they both needed air and the kiss broke, they looked at each other.

"So…do you accept the apologize?"

"Yes, I do."

They kissed each other again, this time the kiss was longer and more passionate. "James, can you promise me one thing?" Chris asked when they broke apart.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Um…will you promise not to tell Chef about I'm a virgin? You see, I've told him that I've got a lot of laid before I got a job as the host." Chris replied, blushed a little. James couldn't help but chuckled at it.

"Sure." James replied. They held each others hands as they're going back to the productions camp. Little did they know that Celeste had been watching them.

"Hm, it seems to they have a strong relationship but what if one of them screwed up so bad that they have to break up?" Celeste thought, smirked as she walked to the productions camp, let out an evil laugh like a villain(or in her case, a villainess) would do in a movie.

She is thinking of breaking James and Chris up.

* * *

Yes, that is her plan. Why would she want to break up James and Chris, you may wonder? There is a reason for it but I cannot reveal it yet. That would ruin the surprise if I did.

Please, read and review!


	16. Almost Affair

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama series but I do own James and Celeste.

In yesterday I had watched TDWT episode 7 on Youtube(I would've watched episode 6 too but I couldn't find it T_T). I was so happy when Lindsay FINALLY remember Tyler. I loved Tyler's reaction, though he was an idiot for causing an avalanche. I still love him though.

* * *

Chris slept peacefully on the bed, he is having a sweet dream…

***The Dream***

_It was such a beautiful place. There is no clouds in sight on the sky and the birds are singing. Chris cuddle on James' chest. They laid on the soft comfortable grass, watching the sky._

"_Isn't this day beautiful?" Chris asked, cuddled closer to James._

_James smiled, ran his hand through Chris' raven hair. "Yeah; but not as beautiful as you, Christopher."_

_Chris giggled. Normally, he hated his full name but sometimes, he makes an exception with James. They look deeply into each other's eyes and leaned in for a kiss._

_Their lips was about to touch when suddenly…_

***The Dream Ends***

"Chris, you need to wake up now."

Chris opened his eyes, looking up to see Celeste who smiled calmly at him. "Oh, hey Celeste." he said, sitting up. "So what are you doing on a delightful day like this?" Chris asked politely. Normally, he wouldn't be this polite but he didn't want to be rude toward Celeste. He didn't want to give her a reason to quit her job.

"Nothing special." Celeste replied, then she noticed something on Chris' bed. "Is that a teddy bear?"

Chris hide quickly the teddy bear. "Um…no." he lied. How can he explain to her that a grown man like him is still sleeping with a teddy bear?

"Okay…" Celeste said awkwardly, not knowing what to say in this awkward situation; instead, she just left the trailer. The moment Celeste left, James arrived. "I see you are waken up." he said, seeing Chris gets off the bed. Chris didn't say anything, he just took his teddy bear out from the duvet.

"You're still sleeping with Mr. Twinkle?" James asked. Chris nodded, James could have swore that the host blushed too. James remembered Mr. Twinkle. When he was a kid and he visit Chris for the first time, Chris showed him his teddy bear. Before they meet, Mr. Twinkle was Chris' only friend because of his loneliness.

"Yeah, he keeps me safe." Chris finally spoke, hugging the teddy bear. "Good 'cause you might need him…you see…I'm leaving today." James said, looking nervously at the ground.

Chris couldn't believe what he just heard. "What? Why? Are you quitting?"

"No, no, I'm not quitting. It's just that my mom just called and she told me that she got sick."

"Can't she take care of herself?" Chris asked rudely, caused James to frown. "I mean, I'm pretty sure she can handle being sick."

"Normally, yeah, but she is very sick and she needs someone to take care of her. But don't worry, I'll return as soon she gets better."

"Okay, I understand."

"Now that we're talking, let's talk about Celeste."

"Okay, what is it with her?"

"Well…don't you think that you should give her a more…appropriate out?" James asked, getting uncomfortable. Chris raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with her outfit?" he asked, being oblivious much to James' dismay. "Well, it's pretty…revealing." James replied.

"How revealing?" the host asked.

"Well…once I saw her bent over when she was dusting a vase in some intern's trailer and…since her skirt is pretty short…it shows her thong." the intern explained, blushing brightly.

"Really?" the host asked in excitement. It's clear as the day that he is a pervert. The intern frowned at him; he was not impressed by his boyfriend's reaction. I don't blame him.

The host realized his mistake and cleared his throat. "I mean…yeah, that is inappropriate…I didn't know that, perhaps I should take with her about it." he said, looking sheepishly on the floor.

"I have to go now." James said and gave Chris a kiss on his cheek, before he left the trailer.

* * *

"Guys, there is something I need to tell you." James said to the four remaining teenagers. Duncan, Heather, Gwen and Owen looked at him, curious of what he want to tell them.

"I'm leaving today."

Duncan, Gwen and Owen was shocked to hear it while Heather…yeah, she was happy about the news they just received.

"What? But why?" Owen asked. Duncan clenched his fists. "Did Chris fired you?" he asked angrily. James was his friend - okay, there is moments where they have problems with each other but they do have friendly moments together; yeah, it's complicated.

"I swear, when I get this arrogant hair-gelled motherfu-" before Duncan could say more, James stopped him. "No, he didn't fired me. My mom got sick so I have to go home and take care of her until she gets better." he explained.

"Oh…never mind." Duncan said, calming down. "I knew this is too good to be true." Heather muttered, crossing her arms. "Oh, what a relief. For a moment, I thought you were going to leave us." Owen said and smiled. "I came here so I can tell you guys about it." James said. "Bye guys! See ya when my mom gets better." he said, waving to them as he walked to the dock.

Duncan, Gwen and Owen waved back while Heather just ignored them.

* * *

Chris smiled. "Okay, I've told Chef to get the boat. He is now waiting for you." he told James as soon he and James got on the dock. James saw the boat and walked to it. Before he get on the boat, he turned to Chris and they hugged each other. It was a nice moment between the lovers…unfortunately, a certain chef decided to ruin the moment.

"C'mon, move your ass over here! I don't have all day!"

Chris let go of James and glared at Chef. "Dude! You ruined the moment!" he shouted angrily. James decided to get on the boat before Chef lose his patience.

"I'll miss you, James."

"I'll miss you too, Chris. Can you handle being on the island without me?"

"Of course, I can."

Chef started the boat and began sailing. James waved to Chris who waved back. Celeste watched them with a smirk on her face.

"Perfect. Now that James is gone, I can start the plan." she thought and went back to the island.

* * *

"I hope James will be fine." Chris thought, laying on the lawn chair. He is in so deep thoughts that he haven't noticed a person who walked to him.

"What are you doing right now?"

Chris looked up to see Celeste smiling at him. "Oh, hi Celeste." he greeted, smiling back. Celeste smirked and leaned to him. "Do you have any plans for today, hottie?" she asked seductively. Chris blushed. Did she just call him 'hottie'. Celeste walked to the right side of the lawn chair, stroking Chris' leg. Chris blushed even more, not knowing what to do.

He can even feel his pants is getting tight. "Celeste…I…" Chris tried to tell her that he already have a boyfriend but he couldn't get himself to tell her that; fortunately, much to his luck, it started to rain.

"Oh, look! It's raining!" Chris exclaimed and rose up off the lawn chair immediately. He ran quickly to his own trailer, trying to forget everything that just happened.

* * *

"Dude, I have a problem; Celeste have been hitting on me all day, she even tried to seduce me." Chris ranted while Chef was listening to his problem. "But I'm not letting her that easily. I mean, I have a boyfriend."

"I see. Do you any idea of what to do?" Chef asked. "No! That's the problem!" Chris whined, sounding like he's going to panic. "First of all, stop being such a baby and second, I'm pretty sure of everything will be fine." Chef assured him.

Chris sighed. "I hope you're right."

Not knowing what to say, Chris decided to go back to his trailer. On his way, he accidentally bumped into someone, causing him to fall on the person. Chris groaned as he gets on his hands and knees. He looked down to see that he is on top of the last person he wanted to see right now: Celeste.

Celeste doesn't seems to mind as she just smiled, started playing with Chris' hair. The host blushed when he realized what just happened; he wish that it was James who returned instead of Celeste.

But perhaps, this isn't so bad…

Chris doesn't seem to control himself anymore as he pulled slowly the top of Celeste's dress, revealing her black bra. The host's eyes widened in excitement, almost drooling at the sight. He slowly moved his hand to the maid's back. He was about to unclasp the bra when he realized what he was about to do.

He stopped and got quickly off the maid. "Sorry but…I can't do this…" he said and quickly went to his trailer. To his luck, no one saw them. As soon he entered the trailer, Chris locked immediately the door to make sure of no one would get in.

He sighed as he sat on the floor, leaning against the door. He is getting very tired but he didn't bother getting up and change to his night clothes. Instead he just closed his eyes and fallen asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Chris are still sleeping. He suddenly woke up when he heard someone knocked on the door.

"Chris, are you in there?"

Chris smiled by the sound of the voice; he knew the voice very well. He got off the floor and unlocked the door. A big grin appeared on Chris' face as soon he opened the door. Right in front of him, there stood James; if this was a dream, Chris hoped he will never wake up again. He gave James a tight hug. James smiled and hugged his boyfriend back.

"James, you're back!" Chris exclaimed happily. "Of course, I am. It's not like I'm going to be gone forever." James joked.

"How did it go with your mom?"

"Fine; she's still ill but not too much, so she let me go back to Camp Wawanakwa."

"I'm glad you're back." Chris said quietly before kissing James passionately.

* * *

Okay...I know this chapter is crappy, I'm sorry but I couldn't think better than that...

I'd have adding a part where Celeste was keep hitting on Chris but I have no idea of the scenes but the next chapter will have drama, I promise.


	17. I Thought You Loved Me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama series but I do own James and Celeste.

This chapter is special. Why? Well, because there is drama!

This is also a sad chapter, so you might cry when you read this.

* * *

It have been an hour after Heather got voted off.

"I'm glad, we're finally gotten rid of that bitch." Gwen said and smiles "Yeah, especially after she had insulted Izzy." Owen agreed and smiles too. James walked to them "How is it going, guys?" he asked, Gwen and Owen turns to him "Pretty well." Gwen replied, the intern looks around.

"Get Heather voted off?" he asked "Yeah, she is." Owen replied. After hearing it, James got a big smile. "Yay! Finally that homophobic bitch is gone, I've been dreaming of this moment in very long time!" he cheered, the finalists chuckled in response.

"We knew you'll be happy." Gwen said "I'd like to stay and talk but I had to do something, maybe we can talk again later." James said to them. "Okay." Owen said. James was about to go to the productions camp but before he go, he stopped and turns around.

"Oh and good luck on the finale, guys."

In meanwhile at the productions camp, Chris were relaxing on the lawn chair. "Man, this is the life." he said and closed his eyes, suddenly a shadow appeared. "Can you please move? You're blocking the sun." Chris said annoyed but when he open his eyes, he saw the shadow belong to Celeste.

"Hello there, dear." she said politely "Would you please doing that?" Chris asked nervous "With what?" the maid asked "You know…hitting on me." the host explained. "Oh, you mean when I call you 'hottie' and stuffs?" Celeste questioned "Yeah that, I do have already a boyfriend and I don't want to cheat on him." Chris replied.

"There is something I want to tell you but not here." Celeste said, she leaned bit closer to Chris who are blushing. "Let's talk in your trailer."

Without thinking of it, the host agreed. He got off the lawn chair and then they went to Chris' trailer.

In meanwhile, somewhere in the forest, James is walking in the forest. He is in Chris' place now "Perhaps I should give Chris something. We do have great times together." the intern thought and remember something that happened few weeks ago…

***Flashback***

_James and Chris is in Chris' secret place, they're sitting under a tree. The host are cuddling on his boyfriend's chest._

_The intern hugged him. It was this day LeShawna got voted off, it was many hours before it happened. _"_Chris, I think you've changed me." James said, Chris looked confused at him "What do you mean?" he asked._

"_I used to be shy when I was a kid but when you came into my life, I became more outgoing. I think I've changed when I meet you." James told him. __The host smiled and cuddle closer on him "Thanks. Maybe you can do the same for me, when the show is over." he said._

_The intern smiled "It might be a hard work but I know it will be worth it, when you get nice one day." he said and hugged his boyfriend tightly. _"_I love you, Jameson." Chris said and kissed James' cheek "I love you too, Christopher." James said._

_They both smiled and kissing each other._

***Flashback Ends***

Suddenly the intern saw some flowers, he smiled and picked them "Yeah, I could give that to Chris." he said and leaves the secret place.

In meanwhile in Chris' trailer, Chris looked confused at Celeste "So…what do you want to talk with me about?" he asked. The maid smirked and puts her hands on the host's shoulder, the host gets more nervous "Well…let's just say that I want you, even though I know you're taken." she said.

Before Chris could say anything, Celeste pulled him closer to her and kissed him…

The door open and unfortunately, James went in…

"Hey Chris, I've got some…" when the intern saw that his boyfriend is kissing a girl, he were shocked and dropped the flowers on the floor. The maid pulled away from the host "Chris, I understand if you have a problem with your boyfriend but you don't solve your problem by kissing someone else." she said.

Chris looked confused "What do you mean?" he asked, he found out when he saw James who are really pissed off. Celeste walked but before she left the trailer, she turns her head to James "Guess he aren't so faithful for you, after all." she said and leave the trailer.

What they don't see is she smirked evilly, after she left.

"James, I…" Chris tried to explain but his boyfriend have already left the trailer.

The host followed him. "James, wait!"

Later, somewhere in the forest, Chris was still following James. "I can explain what happened, dude. Just let me…" the host was about to put his hand on the intern's arm but he quickly pull his arm away from the host's hand.

"Don't talk to me." he said coldly. Chris froze at his cold word. Despite what he was being told to be, he tried to talk. He nervously rubbed his arm and looked at James. The intern sighed "I really don't know what I should say." he said, the host could see he is both angry and hurt of what he have been seen.

"I thought you loved me, I really do but it turns out it was all a big, fat lie." James said and looking serious at Chris. The host froze at the moment, they looks at each other. "I know you're hurt but this is not what it seems to…please, listen to me." Chris begged.

"Why? So I'll hear at another lie? I don't want get through this again."

"Please, it's not Celeste I love…the person I truly love is you."

"Really? It doesn't seems like that." James said in disbelief "Yeah, I really mean it." Chris said, tears were forming in his eyes.

He tried to puts his hands on James' arm but he should never have done it…

"Don't touch me!"

James slapped him across the face!

Chris was shocked…he couldn't believe it happened…he have never thought James would do something like that to him…

He couldn't hold back the tears, he started to cry "James…you slapped me…" he said, placed his hand on his sore cheek "You deserved it, slut!" James said. Again, Chris was shocked after being called 'slut'. "I can't be on this island with you anymore." James said bitterly "Dude, what are you trying to say…" Chris is scared to find out the answer.

"I'm leaving! You've done a lots of stupid things but this time, you really screwed this up! Both our relationship and friendship! Goodbye forever, Christopher."

It was his last word before James leaves, he wanted to alone right now, so he went deeper into the forest…

Chris couldn't take this anymore and break down. More tears was running down, he got on his feet again and went to the productions camp.

When he arrived at his trailer, he collapsed on his bed and sobbed.

He couldn't believe this was happening…finally he found his true love, someone who love him for who he is…

And now…he's gone…

* * *

Cliffhangers are evil!

Awww, poor James and Chris :(

Sorry James/Chris-fans(if there is any) but I want to add some drama. Don't worry, this isn't over yet. Celeste will reveal why she want to break up James and Chris in the next chapter.

Will it get better or worse? And is it over with James and Chris' relationship?

Please, read and review!


	18. You're Out

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama series but I do own James and Celeste.

I got a good news: I'm back on DeviantART for I am now unbanned. You can see my drawings if you want to.

*glared down by Chris-fans*

Yeah...I know you guys are mad for the previous chapter. I'm sorry about that but will it get better on this chapter?

Well, read and find out about it.

* * *

Chris could still not believe what just happened…

Celeste kissed him and James thought he's cheating on him…James wouldn't believe him…and worse of all…he slapped him…

The host was still crying, making the pillow wet of his tears…

Chef, who walked pass Chris' trailer, could hear some sobs. He wonder what it was and opened the door to see what was going on. He saw that Chris buried his head on the pillow and cried. The chef got confused, he have no idea of why he was crying. He went slowly to him.

Chef sat on the bed, Chris turned his head to him. Tears was still running down his face. "Chris, what happened?" Chef asked.

Chris sighed and took a deep breath. "Well, Celeste kissed me in front of James. He thought that I've been cheating on him and he wouldn't believe me…"

"What happened to your face?" Chef asked. He noticed that there is a red mark on Chris' cheek, the host put gently his hand on his sore cheek "He slapped me…" he told him and continue to cry.

Chef have no idea of what to do now. He just got off the bed and leaves the trailer, he want to let Chris being alone…

The host wiped the tears off his face, suddenly he noticed the flowers on his floor. He got off the bed and went to it. He picked the flowers up, he knew it was from James. "Oh dear…he was even going to give me them." he thought, he placed the flowers on the bed and decide to taking a walk.

He wants to thinking of something else…

In meanwhile, somewhere in the forest, James sits on the ground. He were crying too, he couldn't believe what he thought saw.

He thought Chris loved him, even though it was Celeste who kissed him but James didn't know about it.

What the intern didn't know is the finalists Gwen and Owen is on the same place, as he is. Gwen was taking a walk in the forest and Owen had followed her. Suddenly they both hear someone is sobbing. "Hey, who is crying?" Owen asked confused, then they looks around for founding out who it was. Gwen shrugged "I have no idea." she said, they walked a little bit until they both could hear the sob was closer.

"It sounds like it came from that tree over there." Owen said and pointed at that tree, James was sitting under. They walked to the tree and then they saw James was crying. He didn't know that the finalists is behind the tree, so when Gwen gently put her hand carefully on his shoulder, James got surprised.

"Gwen! You scared the hell outta me!"

"Sorry."

"Why are you crying?" Owen asked. James wasn't sure about he should tell but since he's going to leave Wawanakwa, he feel like he should. "Well…I was going to give my boyfriend some flowers and when I visited him…he kissed Celeste…" he explained. "I'm afraid I'll leave Wawanakwa but I'll rooting for you guys."

Both Gwen and Owen was shocked to hear that. "WHAT?"

The intern looks on the ground again but he didn't cry this time, the goth girl clenched her fists "That jerk!" she muttered under her breath. "Are you sure, he did cheat on you?" the big guy asked. The intern and the goth girl looked confused at him. "It could be that it was Celeste who kissed him."

James thought on for a moment.

What if Owen was right? What if Chris didn't cheat on him at all?

He got on his feet "Maybe you're right, Owen. I better go and try to figure out what was really going on." he said and walked.

In meanwhile, Chris was walking. He was hanging his head, until he bumped into something but this time, he fell on his butt. He saw the thing he bumped into was a person and the person was Celeste.

Chris would get angry and yelled at her for ruin his relationship but he didn't feel any rage, only sorrow.

He got off the ground. "I understand that you got a crush on me, I mean I am handsome but kissing me in front of James isn't a good thing. Now he think I'm a slut and he's going to break up with me" Celeste chuckled "That was the plan." she said, the host looks confused at her "What? You mean you was planning of breaking James and I from the beginning?" he asked.

The maid nodded "But…why?" Chris asked again "If I can't get you, then nobody should." Celeste told him.

"You're jealous, right?"

Celeste face palmed "You can't remember you own ex-girlfriend?" she said annoyed, then Chris realized it. "Well, I had dating many girls. You cannot expected I should remember all of them." Chris said. "I was thinking of…" she was about to say more, until she noticed that Chris was looking at her breasts(she was wearing the maid-outfit). "You're looking at my boobs, right?"

"What? No, I don't!" Chris denied.

What they don't know is when James was looking for them, he was watching them and hearing their conversation.

"Well, the point is that I wanted to get back at you by making James dump you like you dumped me." Celeste said "If you haven't been cheating on me, I wouldn't have a reason to break up with you." Chris said. The maid crossed her arms "Whatever. What are you gonna do now without that pathetic faggot?" she teasingly said.

"That fucking bitch." James thought angrily.

Celeste should never said that because now Chris is really angry.

"Don't call James like that, I love him! He was the one who care about me and actually love me for who I am and now he's out of my life. You had your chance and you screwed it up." Chris angrily said. "And what are you going to do now?" Celeste asked, Chris smirked "Well, I have some news for you." he said "I loves news. What is it?" the maid asked.

"You're fired!"

After hearing it, Celeste was shocked while James snickered. Celeste glared at the host "Fine, I'm leaving! This place was boring anyway." she said and goes to the productions camp for packing. James smiled "Chris didn't cheat on me, he does love me." he thought, then he looks sadly on the ground. "And I was being a jerk to him."

He decide to go to Chris.

The host was happy Celeste was gone but…he was still sad because of James. He looks sadly on the ground. Suddenly he hear a male voice.

"Hi Chris."

Chris turns around and saw the voice belong to James "Listen dude, if you're going to hit me again, then don't do on my face. I want to look pretty on the finale." Chris said.

But instead getting beaten up, he got hugged.

The host got confused "Dude…why are you hugging me?" he asked "Because I'm sorry. I've heard you and Celeste about what happened." the intern replied. "So you know now that it was just a plan for breaking us up?"

"Yeah, I do now."

The intern strokes gently the host's hair "I'm sorry, I didn't want to believe you and slapped you." he apologized "That's okay, I forgive you." Chris said and nuzzle his head on James' chest. They both smiled and James nuzzle gently his nose on Chris' cheek…unfortunately, it was that cheek James had slapped on.

James realized his mistake when he heard Chris moaned in pain "Oh, is it still sore?" he asked "Yeah." Chris replied and nodded. James smiled and kissed Chris' cheek "Do it feel better now?" he asked "Yeah." Chris replied and smiled.

"There is one thing, I want to give you."

"Okay, what is it?"

Suddenly Chris slapped him!

It wasn't as hard as when James slapped him but it did hurt. James placed his hand on his sore cheek "Ouch! What was that for?" he asked.

"That was for slapping me."

"Oh…well, I guess I deserved that."

"Yeah." Chris agreed, then he smiled and wrapped his arms around James' neck. "But it doesn't mean I don't love you."

They kissed each other. It was a short but passionate kiss.

"Let's go to the productions camp." James said "Yeah." Chris agreed. They were holding their hands and went to the productions camp.

Later, they arrived at the productions camp. "I'll go and tell Gwen and Owen about I won't leave the island anyway." James said.

"Okay, just do that."

Chef went to Chris "What was going on?" he asked confused "It turns out that Celeste was using us for her plan for breaking James and I up but luckily, we found out about it." Chris explained.

"So everything is okay now?"

"Yes, it is."

Later in Chris' trailer, he was waiting for James. The door opened and he smiled when his boyfriend entered "Hi Chris." he said.

"How did the finalists react when you told them, you're staying?"

"They were both surprised and happy, when I told them."

The male couple hugged each other. "James, if you don't mind…will you sleep with me in non-sexual way?" Chris asked, James smiled "Sure." he replied. He kissed Chris' forehead. "I'll go and get my nightclothes."

After gotten dressed in their nightclothes, the male couple are in the bed. "Are you excited for the finale?" Chris asked "Yeah, I can't wait for who will win." James replied. "Thanks for the flowers." Chris said, James looked confused "What flowers?" he forgot about them.

"Them you've dropped on my floor."

"Oh them. I'm glad you likes it."

"You welcome."

They kissed each other goodnight and then they fell asleep.

* * *

Aww, it did get better :)

This is the last time you'll see of Celeste(unless I have plans with her in a future story) but that story isn't over yet. The next chapter will takes place in the finale but it will focus mostly on James and Chris. There will be a surprise *giggle*


	19. Busted!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama series but I do own James. If I did own the show, Gwen wouldn't being hated, DJ will get a girlfriend and James/Chris will be an official couple.

Finally, we're getting to the finale in Total Drama Island :) and there is a little surprise in this chapter. What is it? Well, you had to read to find out.

Oh and by the way, James and Ezekiel meets each other for the first time since James didn't meet Ezekiel on the first day.

* * *

Today, it's finally the finale. It's Gwen against Owen.

Right now, James and Chris is morning-bathing. There is two hours before the final episode is starting, so they have plenty of times for themselves. They're under the dock, so no one could see them.

"It's a great idea." Chris said and wrapping his arms around James' neck. The intern pinned the host to the pole and gives him a kiss on his forehead. The host wrapped his legs around the intern's waist, the grip was so tight that the intern let out a groan. They nuzzled their noses against each other and kissing each other.

James doesn't know why but he were slowly pulling Chris' bathing suit down. He couldn't help himself, he just couldn't resist it. Chris blushes a little but he doesn't seems to mind it. He let his legs go of James' waist, his bathing suit was about to being fully taken off until they heard some footsteps on the dock.

The host took the bathing suit on and peaked his head out, seeing it was Chef.

"Chef, what are you doing here?" Chris asked and climbed up the ladder "Looking for you. You haven't been on the productions camp all morning." Chef replied.

Chris smirked, he decide to tease him. "Aww, do you miss me?"

"No!" Chef shouted, he is clearly not impressed what Chris just said. "I was just wondering, where you've been." the host chuckled "Relax, there is no reason to get mad." he said, the chef crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Hi." James said and waved to them, when he peaked out from the dock. He climbed up the ladder too. "What have you guys being doing?" Chef asked. "We were morning-bathing." James replied. "Well, I'm going. I'm gonna serve the last meal for the finalists." Chef said to them and went to the mess hall. Chris remember something and turns to James.

"Oh, by the way. The contestants, who got voted off, are going to watch the finale here, so would you please go and pick them up?" Chris said to him.

"Sure."

"Good." the host said and gives his boyfriend a kiss on his cheek. The intern went on the boat of losers and is sailing it.

Later, he arrived at Playa Des Losers. He found out about this place, when he was sailing Courtney after she got voted off. He got off the boat and went to the voted off-contestants. "Hey everybody." he greeted them, the contestants were happy to see him.

Well, except from Noah, Eva and Heather.

Heather because she hates James, Noah and Eva because they doesn't really care about him.

"James, what are you doing here?" Tyler asked "Chris said I should pick you guys up. You guys are gonna watch the finale." James told them. "Oh right, the finale between Gwen and Owen." Beth said "So we're going back to Wawanakwa?" Noah asked careless.

"Yes, you guys are but it's until one of them won. Now go on to the boat."

"Wait, can we all be there?" Courtney asked, the intern got quiet and looks back to the boat. "I think you guys can fit in." he said to them, although he aren't sure about it. The contestants went to the boat.

Heather was the last to arrived. When James noticed her ugly wig, he snickered "What's so funny?" Heather asked annoyed. "What happened to your hair?" James asked, trying not to laugh. "Thanks to a certain blonde idiot, I lost my hair and now I had to wear this wig." Heather told him.

"You're bald now?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

Now he couldn't hold it back, James started to laughing. The queen bee glared at him, she is really pissed off and then she kicked in the intern's crotch.

Poor guy.

"You stupid bitch!" James squeaked and puts his hands on his crotch. Heather was just smiling and went to the boat. "Let me help you up, eh." Ezekiel said to him "Thanks, um…" James realized that Ezekiel was the only contestant, he didn't meet on the first day and therefore didn't know his name.

"I'm Ezekiel, eh." the home-schooled guy greeted and presented himself. "Oh, hi. My name is James." the intern said and got helped up "The others told me about you." the home-schooled guy said.

"They did?"

"Yeah, they told me about you're a nice guy."

James smiled. They was about to having a nice friendly moment, they heard Trent was calling at them. "Guys, hurry up! We're going!" Trent reminded them. "Oh right. Thanks for remind me about it, Trent." James said to him, then they both went to the boat.

Later, they arrived at Wawanakwa and the contestants climbed up the ladder. "James, who do you want to win? Gwen or Owen?" Harold asked him. "I had rooted for them both but to be honest, I hoped most for Gwen." James replied.

Few hours later, to everybody's big surprise, Owen won Total Drama Island despite his giant weight.

Gwen was disappointed but on the bright side, she's going out with Trent.

"I'm a hundred thousand dollarionaire!" Owen cheered, he is really happy of he won. "I'm sorry you didn't win but you were great." James said to his goth-friend. "That's okay. Sure, that would be great if I won but yeah, it doesn't really matter." Gwen said to him "Yeah and we should be happy that it wasn't Heather who won." Trent said.

"Yeah, so true. That would be a disaster if she did." James said, making the couple chuckle. The intern hugged the goth girl "At least, you lasted than the others." he said.

The hug broke and the intern went to his boyfriend.

Gwen and Trent looks lovingly at each other and giving each other a sweet and passionate kiss.

"Are you disappointed that Gwen didn't win?" Chris asked when James approached him, he knew that Gwen is his friend. "A little but I did also rooted for Owen, I don't mind. I'm just glad that it wasn't Heather who won." James replied, then he realized that Heather is nowhere to see. "Um…where is she?"

Chris shrugged, he have no idea of where she is.

Where is Heather, you may ask? The answer is LeShawna had throw her in the confessional and wedges a tree branch under the door handle, so she can't get out.

"Anyway…how about making out?" Chris suggested and smirked "Well, why not?" James said. Chris puts his hands on James' shoulders while he wrapped his arms around Chris' waist. They started to make out.

"Dude, congratulation with you won." Geoff said and smiled "Thanks. To be honest, I was surprised when I won. I've never really thought of I'd win but now I did, it's really awesome." Owen said.

Suddenly Lindsay noticed something…

"Hey look, there is Jimmy and Kyle and they seems to making out." she said, the contestants got confused then they figured out that she might meant James and Chris. "Yeah, yeah, James and Chris making out." Duncan said careless and looks at the male couple for checking about Lindsay was wrong but it turns out she was right.

Duncan's eyes widen when he realized what he just saw. "Oh my God, you're right!"

"Wow, I did not expect that." LeShawna said surprised. Every contestants, except from Heather who are still locked in the confessional, was shocked to see something they never had expected…

James and Chris is making out!

The male couple were still making out and haven't seen the contestants but they stopped when they all hear their voices.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

They both got surprised and blushed when they realized that the contestants had watched them. The contestants' eyes were huge and their jaws were dropped in surprise.

There is one word that describes this situation perfectly.

Shit…

* * *

Holy crap! The contestants(except from Heather, right now) has finally found out about James and Chris' relationship. How are they gonna react?

There is one more chapter and the story is done. That's right, the story is almost over.

Please, read and review!


	20. The Truth

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama series but I do own James McLeon.

I'm sorry to say this but this is the last chapter. That's right, the story are now finally completed. I wanted to say thanks you everybody for those nice reviews and for faving my story, to be honest I didn't really believe that many would read it. I mean, this is not exactly the best story you've ever readed but I hope you enjoyed it.

Now enjoy reading the final chapter of Love Thy Host.

* * *

"Oh man…we are so screwed…" James whispered to Chris "I know…what are we gonna do now?" Chris whispered back.

The contestants caught them making out and now they have finally found out about their secret relationship.

"I think we had to tell them the truth." James whispered "What?" Chris said a little loud but he was still whispered.

"We had to. On that way, they'll understand."

"Okay, fine."

"Can anyone tell us, what the hell is going on?" Eva asked them, the male couple took a deep breath "Well, James and I have became more than friends…we're a couple now." Chris began. The contestants got both surprised and confused, they looks at each other. Ezekiel was the one who are most confused, due to not knowing about homosexuality.

"Since when?" Courtney asked "It happened between the day before and after Beth and Sadie got voted off." James explained. "But you're both men, is that even possible, eh?" Ezekiel asked confused "Yes, it is. It's called homosexual." Chris told him.

"Why did you guys keep it secret?" Cody asked them, James looking nervous at them. How are they gonna react when he tells them, he's dating someone they truly hate?

"Well…" he nervously began. "…it was Chris' idea of keep it secret and it worked well, until you guys found out about it. You guys hates Chris and I was afraid of how you'll think of me now but just as you know it, I love Chris and nobody is gonna change it."

The contestants looks at each other, there is a long silence. No one of them have any ideas of what to say.

If Heather was with them, she will insulted James and Chris…but that wouldn't be different since she already hates them.

"James…we're shocked that you're dating our worst enemy but…if this your choice, then I guess we can accept it." Trent said. The male couple looks confused at them "You mean, you guys are not mad?" James asked "Not really, it is your life and if you love Chris, then it's fine with us." LeShawna replied.

The intern smiled, he were happy that his friends accepted his relationship and are still his friends. "Group hug!" Owen said, smiling and open his arms. The contestants went to James and hugged him…well, they tried to all hug him.

The only people who doesn't hug him are Noah, Eva, Justin and Duncan.

Noah and Eva isn't a hugging-type, Justin are looking at his own reflection in his mirror and Duncan is…well, Duncan.

On the other hand, he wanted to share the moment. When few contestants let go of him, the delinquent went to the intern and hugged him too. "Duncan, I didn't know you're a hugging-person." the intern said jokingly "I do sometimes hugs people but only if I want to." the delinquent informed him.

The delinquent let go of him "I had always knew that Chris is gay but I just thought he'll dating Chef." he said, then he chuckled. "Hey, I'm not gay." Chris said to him, Lindsay looked confused at him "But how come…" she was going to ask, until she got cut off by the host "I'm bisexual." he told her.

"You guys do look like a cute couple." Katie said "Yeah. To be honest, we likes yaoi." Sadie said "Oh yeah, by the way, James." Izzy said, then she smirked to the male couple who looked confused and bit worried at her. "Did you claim Chris?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, having sex with him."

James blushed. "No, not yet."

"So you can still get his cherry." Izzy said "Yum, cherries. I didn't know Chris have cherries." Owen said, misunderstood what his girlfriend said "Yeah, can I get some too?" Lindsay asked, misunderstood too. The insane girl looked annoyed at them "I meant his virginity." she informed them "Wait, how can we know about Chris is a virgin?" Harold asked.

"Good question, James could find it out by himself." the insane girl said and smirked "How can he…" Tyler was about to ask, when he realized something. "…oh…never mind."

"Well, if you wanna excuse us, we'll go back to our productions camp. There is few things, I need to do for Owen since he won." Chris said, then the male couple are holding their hands and went to the productions camp.

"Wow, I've never thought that they'll end up being a couple." Noah said "No one did but hey, at least they both found true love." DJ said and smiled. Duncan didn't seems to care "I just don't understand about why James is going out with the king of sadism." he said, Geoff puts his hand on his shoulder.

"I think it's because James believes there's something good inside him and when they're going out, he could bring it out." the party guy said to him.

The delinquent smirked. "I'll give them a month."

Later, when it was evening, every contestants were on the campfire ceremony. Heather got locked out from the confessional and because of Owen used it, she stinks.

When the contestants told her about James and Chris' relationship, she freaked out.

"After eight brutal weeks, it is my pleasure to announce the winner of Total Drama Island: Owen!" Chris announced for the winner. Everybody were cheering for Owen's victory, except from Heather who are glaring at them. The big guy was excited and were holding a big check.

"Hey, what can I say Chris? I'm so psyched! This is just…" he couldn't find a word to end his sentence and how he feel. "Awesome?" Trent, Gwen, LeShawna and Tyler said to him "Yes!" Owen said, lifts his arms in the air and said about the party to everybody.

Everybody was cheering again. Even though the camera didn't film it, James was cheering too. He was just wasn't at the same place as the contestants, Chris and Chef. Gwen and Trent was clapping, then Gwen turns her head to her boyfriend "Aren't you a bit bummed?" the musician asked her with a smile.

"I guess." she said, still smiling. "But hey, I came second out of 22. That's pretty good, right?"

The host was holding the last marshmallow. "Owen, at this time, I give you the ultimate symbol of survival. The final marshmallow."

He gave it to the winner. The big guy smiled at the marshmallow "I'll treasure it for the rest of my life." he said, then he changed his mind. "Oh, screw it! I can buy all the marshmallows I want now." then he ate the marshmallow.

"Yo, Owen, do you know what it's time for?" Geoff asked him, Owen nodded then he looks evilly at Chris who looked worried at him. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?" he asked nervously. Before he knew it, Geoff and Duncan went to him, then they pick up him. "Wait! What are you doing?"

"We'll give you some punishment for make us going through those things, you've put us in." Duncan said to him, then they all went to the lake while Gwen, Izzy, Heather, LeShawna and Lindsay followed them.

Before they went to the lake, the guys stopped and Geoff looks at James "No hard feeling but it's something, we wanted to do." he said to him.

"That's okay, I understand."

"What? Aren't you going to help me? What kind of boyfriend are you?"

The guys went to the lake, Chris knew what they're going to do. "Enough! No, no, guys…my hair! DUUUUUUUDES!" he tried to make them stop but it didn't work. Geoff, Duncan and Owen was counting and when they got into 3, they thrown him into the lake. Everybody was laughing when he gets thrown in the water.

Chef, who saw what happened, smiled. Finally, the host got payback. "I've been wanting to do that all summer! How do you like that, pretty boy?" unfortunately, he said it too soon.

Geoff were crossing his arms and smirked at him. "Oh Cheeeef…"

Now the chef got worried, the big guy let out a laugh "You're next, dude." he said and throws his arms in the air.

Then the guys was chasing Chef, while the girls are cheering. Heather was crossing her arms and looked annoyed, then Gwen elbowed her "Oh c'mon, you got to be a little bit happy to see them get dunked." she said and smiled.

"No." the queen bee said, then she smiles and turn her head to the goth girl. "Yeah…a bit…"

The goth girl was holding for her nose. "You still stink, though."

Later, after the contestants went to their camp since they're gonna sleep one last time on Camp Wawanakwa, while the boys are still chasing Chef, James went to the dock. Chris, who have climbed up the ladder, is really mad of what Geoff, Duncan and Owen did to him "Those stupid brats…" he said annoyed.

"Well, you did deserved it. If you weren't being so mean to them, they wouldn't have a reason to throw you in the lake." James reminded him. "Really? Then why don't you also let them kill me?" Chris said sarcastically "Dude, you know I would never let them do that. I was just saying that you did deserve a little payback." James said.

The host looks annoyed at him and pointed at his hair "Look at my hair! They have ruined it!" he complained "Man, you do care a lots about your look." the intern jokingly said.

"Don't make me throw you into the lake too."

"Okay, okay, I had to admit that you look hot with wet hair."

"I do?" Chris asked, he never thought it. "Yeah. I wanted to say it, that day Bridgette got voted off but I just never got the chance." James replied. After hearing it, Chris smiled and hugged his boyfriend. Suddenly James could feel that Chris is shaking "Are you freezing?" he asked, the host nodded.

"We better go and get some dry clothes to you, before you get cold." the intern suggested "Good idea." the host agreed, they went to the productions camp.

Later, they arrived at the productions camp. James were hanging Chris' shirts and socks on the line. Chris, who are barefoot and shirtless, are still shaking. James noticed that, he took his jacket off and give it to Chris. The host blushed and looked confused at him "That's so you won't freeze." the intern said to him.

"Thanks."

Chris was thinking of something, he is just unsure of what James is going to say when he ask him. "James, I think I'm ready."

James blushed, he knew exactly what he meant "Are you sure?" he asked, he wants to make sure of Chris really want to do it. "I've heard it can be pretty intense."

"Yeah, I love you. I'd be glad if you'll be my first." Chris said, smiled and wrapped his arms around James' neck. "Are you ready?"

James smiled "Yeah, I'm ready." he said and gives him a kiss on his forehead. "Let's do this in your trailer, we are closer to yours." Chris said, he got a point. The intern agreed, then they went to the front of his trailer. James opened the door and when they both got in, they closed the door…

Let's just say it was a special night and they both showed their love for each other in a new way.

* * *

I'm sorry but the story ends here. Don't worry, I will write a sex-scene for it.

This is it. My first story is finally over, it was a hard work but I enjoyed it. I know Chris didn't have much spotlights but I didn't have much ideas for him, sorry about that. I hope that I got the characters right, I tried my best making them in characters but if one of them seems to be OOC, I'm sorry.

There is one thing, I want to ask you guys about: should I make a sequel of Love Thy Host?

Well, that's all for now. I hope you had enjoyed reading this story.


End file.
